Flaming Darkness
by fireemblemPRO
Summary: Darkness once again has scattered thoughout Lycia. It's up to Eliwood and his friends to stop it, but this new enemy...is the last person, they'd expect. VOTE FOR PAIRINGS! ignore first chapter parings. some character death.
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's me and I'm back! I have no idea why, but I'm in the writing mood so yeah. I'm sorry if there is poor grammar, and I'm sure there will be…just go along with and don't be those nerdish fags that love grammar. Anyways this fiction takes place almost 1year and a half after the battle at dread isle. The pairings are Elilyn, FlorinaxHectorxFarina, MathewxSerra, RathxNinian, PriscillaxSainxFlorina, FarinaxDart, KentxFiora, ErkxNinoxJaffar, SainxIsadoraxHarken, RebeccaxWilxKarla, BartrexKarlaxEliwood, and some might form (or die) as the story goes on. I know I went way overboard with pairings, and some of them you haven't even heard of before. I felt like making a lot of pairings for some reason. On with the show…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a normal Saturday morning in Pherae. The birds were singing, the children were playing, and there was a meeting in the castle. " This is an outrage!" yelled a Lycia council member. " This is the third time Lord Eliwood has disappeared! ", continued the council member.

" I know this attitude is rather repulsive, but he has his reasons for his actions", defended Marcus.

" We appreciate the fact that you came to represent Marquess Pherae, but even you must admit that Eliwood has been rather strange", said the lord of Lahore.

" There is no doubt about that, but you see Lord Eliwood has been talking about some dreams…" said Marcus then paused.

" Dreams are just some fictional pictures in you head, what excuse is it for Lord Eliwood to…" said a council member but was cut off.

" Look bashing Eliwood won't solve anything," said Lord Santaruz. " We all are aware of Eliwood's behavior, let's get to the matter at hand".

" Thank you Marquess Santaruz, now what are we going to do about Bern?" asked Marquess Kathelet.

" We don't do anything," said a voice. Everyone turned at the front door to find Lord Hector. " We wait and see what Bern does first" said Hector.

" Ah Lord Hector, well met" greeted Marcus.

" Marcus you know there is no need to use my title," said Hector.

" But its your proper title and as a knight of Lycia…" said Marcus but was cut off.

" Spare me the lecture and that title makes me feeling like hurling every dam" said Hector then remembered he was in a council room. " Uhhh…lets…attack Bern head on!" Hector said trying to change back to the original subject.

" Bern is not the reason why we are gathered here," said Lord Kin. The new Marquess of Santaruz looked at everybody with his hazel eyes. He also had clean-cut black hair, stood at a little above average, and weighed around Eliwood's weight. " We have received word that a mysterious group are attacking nobles," Kin said finally. " Rumors say that Bern has a connection to this, but they are simply rumors."

" What we can do is strengthen our defenses at castles" stated Hector. " At the castles we have we can put nobles in their until this problem is solved "continued Hector.

" I doubt those nobles will be happy to leave their homes and belongings" said a council member.

" Well tell them be unhappy or die" Hector said with a chuckle.

" This is no time to be laughing Marquess Ostia" said the lord of Kathelet, Lord Kumeer.

" All right lets start yelling, arguing, and uhh…debating," said Hector unpleasantly.

" General Marcus this time guard Eliwood, so he will come to the meetings next time," said Marquess Araphen.

" We were guarding him tightly, but he…escaped…"replied Marcus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" This is where my dream lead me too" said Eliwood. Just then Eliwood fell to the ground holding his head. " ahhhhhhhhh!" screamed Eliwood as he began to lose conscience. " What…is happening…to…me."

" Eliwood…Eliwood…ELIWOOD!" said a voice.

Eliwood opened his eyes and looked up to find his two best friends. " Lyndis, Hector what are you doing here?" He then noticed that his two friends looked somewhat older. Hector has a thin sideburn and a small beard. Lyn looked as though she really was a princess. " Guys…you look…" Eliwood was then interrupted.

" Come on Eliwood let's get back to the battle" said Hector. " The enemy is coming at a fast rate, and there is no stopping them."

" Who is the enemy and where are we?" asked Eliwood.

" You know who our enemy is, and we are in Sacae" explained Hector. " Come on Eliwood lets crush these bastards!"

Eliwood was confused but took out his Rapier, and joined the battle. A Cavalier approached Eliwood and attempted to hit him with his Steel Sword. Eliwood blocked his attack and then he stabbed the cavalier, killing him instantly. Two archers and one soldier advanced close to Eliwood. Eliwood prepared himself but then three arrows popped out and killed all three enemys. Eliwood turned around and found Rath, who looked the same but was only buffer.

" Hey Lord Eliwood, well met" Said Rath. " It's been ten years since we fought along side each other at Dread Isle."

" Ten…Ten years…what is going on?" Eliwood muttered to himself.

" What was that?" asked Rath.

" Nothing, let's just return to the battle," said Eliwood.

" Eliwood, Lyn is hurt and she is making a run for the King!" cried Hector

" King…" Said Eliwood than returned to reality. " LYN!"

" Oswin I want you and 10 of our best soldiers to run after Lyn" ordered Hector. " Let's go!"

Eliwood slashed through every soldier that got in his way as he rushed to Lyn. " Lyn, stop!" screamed Eliwood.

Lyn ignored Eliwood as she already started her battle with The King. She dodged two quick slashes from The King, then she slashed her Sol Katti at The King. " Your reign ends here!" Her Sol Katti and Mani Katti began to glow. Lyn took out the Mani Katti and said " Father Sky and Mother Earth give me your strength." The Katti's began to glow more as Lyn lunged towards The King. She did a critical with both Katti's with fury. She then looked at The King and her face was shocked. " Not even a scratch."

The King chuckled and stabbed Lyn in the stomach. His sword went through Lyn's stomach. He pulled his sword out of her stomach and said " Not even a challenge." He walked away from the almost dead body.

" LYN!" cried Eliwood as he made his way to Lyn. He bent down and put her head on his thigh. " Lyn!"

" Eliwood…I…love you," said Lyn then died.

" LYN!" cried Eliwood. He clutched her head and buried his face. " Lyn!"

Hector and the rest of the Dread Isle fighters witnessed the whole thing. " We were too…late," said Hector. Florina and Farina buried their faces on Hector's chest armor. " Hey my wife and her sister are all over me," thought Hector. " Ahhhh…sisters…oh wait one of my closet friends just died."

" Lyn…she was…a true warrior" said Wil sadly.

" She was always…so nice…to me," said Serra.

Matthew looked at Serra and turned away. He couldn't bear to see the sad look on her face. "…And…she was the first…to," said Matthew trying to lighten the mood. Serra just ran to Matthew and buried her face in his chest.

" Lyn was a true sacean and a…true friend," said Rath. He looked at Ninian, who was bawling on the ground. He bent down and said "…Ninian." Ninian looked at Rath and then hugged him tight.

" She…was…my friend…and she thought I…was just a big pervert," said Sain.

" This is…all…my fault…I was supposed to protect her," said Kent.

" No its not your fault, its mine" said Fiora.

" It…should have been me," said Rebecca.

" Why is this…happening," said Erk.

" Lyn…she took me in when I was black fang," said Nino.

Everyone then turned to Eliwood. " Something strange is going on with Eliwood," said Rath. " It's in…the wind."

Eliwood unburied his face from Lyn's revealing red eyes. A strange red glow surrounded Eliwood, and his body grew buffer. His arm, legs, chest, everything grew buff. " Ahhhhhhhh!" cried Eliwood. He let go off Lyn's dead body and began to charge towards The King and his main fleet. Eliwood reached for his back and took out Durandal. Durandal had the same red glow that surrounded Eliwood.

" Guys stop Eliwood!" screamed Hector. " _I won't let another close friend die_" thought Hector. Everyone snapped out and ran after Eliwood. Hector took out his silver axe and thought " _How did Eliwood get Durandal, it's supposed to be in Ostia_."

Eliwood cut through Paladins, Generals, and Swordmasters as he continued his charge to The King. Two enemy Generals, one Paladin, and a Sniper appeared to stop Eliwood's massacre. The Generals threw a spear at Eliwood, and the Sniper shot a critical with his Killer Bow. Eliwood blocked the two spears but got hit by the Sniper's critical. The arrow got deep inside Eliwood's arm. Eliwood looked at his arm and pulled the arrow out as blood covered his left arm. Eliwood picked up the two spears and launched them back at the Generals. The Generals died instantly they made contact with the spears. The Paladin attacked Eliwood with his silver sword, and the Sniper shot another arrow. Eliwood blocked the Paladin's attack and moved his head to avoid the arrow.

" Eliwood turn back, you are going to get yourself killed" yelled Wil. He looked at Eliwood and then saw two more Snipers aproaching. " Hey Erk can you help me out here?"

" Sure just let me get my Elfire Tome" replied Erk. Erk took out his Tome and chanted some words. A huge ball appeared and killed one of the Snipers.

Wil shot a Brave arrow at the other Sniper. It took the Sniper down but he wasn't finished. Wil show that so he shot another Brave arrow, which killed the Sniper.

Eliwood grinned evilly and then stabbed the Paladin's stomach. Eliwood pulled Durandal out of the Paladin's stomach, and ran straight to the Sniper as he blocked two more arrows. The Sniper began to run away but then tripped. Just then a huge sword cut through his arm. The Sniper screamed and Eliwood just grinned and then cut his head off.

Everyone witnessed the horror and couldn't believe what they saw. " Eliwood…what have you turned into?" asked Hector.

Eliwood continued to cut and slash any soldier that got in his way. Hector and rest followed Eliwood and fought some scavengers that were left. Everywhere they looked there were piles of dead soldiers. " At…least we are finally winning…the battle" said Sain.

Eliwood just killed two wyvern Lords and three Generals. He turned to The King and said " You…You killed Lyndis" said Eliwood. " Now you will face death!"

" That's great Eliwood but I know your weakness," Said The King. " Guards the priests," ordered The King. Two soldiers appeared with three priests. The King chuckled and then said, " You have a soft spot, and I know you won't want these priests dead."

Eliwood grinned and said, " I don't give shit for those priests!" " For all I know those can be some of your priests, and I wouldn't mind cutting them down." The King took out his mysterious sword and prepared himself. The priests tried to escape but The King wouldn't allow them to. Eliwood lunged to the priests and killed every single one of them. He turned to The King, " Your turn!" He lunged towards The King and slashed with Durandal, but The King blocked it with his sword.

The King chuckled and hit Eliwood's left arm. It was a direct hit and large sums of blood came out. Eliwood grinned evilly and stabbed The King, cutting through his incredible armor and his stomach. Eliwood pulled Durandal out and stabbed him three more times.

" _How did it feel_," said a voice. Eliwood turned and found nobody except the sad looks of his friends. "_Tell me how did it felt_," said the voice. Eliwood turned again but found nothing except scared enemy soldiers.

" Who is there?" asked Eliwood.

" _You can't see me_," said the voice.

" Who are you?" said Eliwood.

" _My name is not important, but I am the one giving you these dreams_"said the voice. " _So tell me how did that power feel_?"

" That…power…I didn't pay attention…I just slaughtered," said Eliwood.

" _I can give you that power and the power to save her_," said the voice.

" You…can save Lyn…how?" questioned Eliwood.

" _You will find out soon enough_, " said the voice.

Just then Eliwood woke up and looked around. He got up and dusted himself and thought, " _What was that about…are these dreams…_" Eliwood then paused. He heard something in the bushes and yelled " Show yourself!"

" Hey there little Lord," said a voice. Eliwood turned to his left and found a man about 20. The man wore Sacean clothes and wielded a Killing Edge.

" Who are you?" asked Eliwood.

" My name is Deshawn and I've been hired to kill you" said the swordmaster. " Come on out boys." Just then a band with about 20 men appeared from the trees.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's the end of chapter one, and if you don't like the original pairings or something like that…then tell so I can change some pairings. This is my second fanfic so sorry if it wasn't great.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry if I took a long time, school slowed me down. I would like to dedicate this to Lady Lyndis123 and MidnightRayn13 for reviewing.

MidnightRayn13

. If you read this just say something about it. Anyways here is the second chapter:

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eliwood glared at Deshawn, he was surrounded and in a bad position. The odds are stacked up against him. Twenty-one men against one Lord and he has no vulneraries with him. " Who sent you and why me?"

" That is none of your business, all you need to is that you will be killed by The Great Deshawn," replied Deshawn.

" Well I defeated The Great Fucking Nergal, and I'm not letting you stand in my way," said Eliwood. He reached for his Rapier and stood up " I wish for no bloodshed please stand down."

" Maybe you should be the one standing down, you are in no position to fight against our numbers," said Deshawn. Two berzerkers rushed towards Eliwood and attacked with their silver axes. Eliwood blocked both their attacks but then was shot on the arm with an arrow. Five more arrows made their way to Eliwood. Eliwood sled next to the berzerkers using them as sheilds. One of the berzerkers died and the other turned and attacked with his axe. Eliwood dodged it along with two arrows.

" _What am I going to do there are too many of them_," thought Eliwood. A hero closed near Eliwood and attacked with his brave sword. Eliwood dodged them all 4 swings and then stabbed the hero. Eliwood quickly slashed the remaining berzerker's leg, leaving him to bleed to death. Three arrows were launched at Eliwood, so he again quickly lunged to his left. " Those Snipers are really getting on my nerves." Eliwood unequipped his Rapier and got out a Spear. He threw his spear at two of the five Snipers. The Snipers were weakened, so Eliwood threw his spear again to finish them off.

" Advance the Sages and Heroes, leave the generals to protect the healers and injuried," ordered Deshawn. Three sages lauched a elfire and three heroes attacked Eliwood up close. Eliwood blocked two of the hero's attacks, but was hit by two elfires. He reached for Rapier again and stabbed one of the heroes, killing him instantly. He then dodged two elfires and then killed another hero. He quickly hurt another hero and then killed a Sniper with his spear. He then changed back to Rapier and killed two sages.

" Tell that last sage to use his thunder tome, then after switch to Phoenix," ordered Deshawn.

Eliwood turned to the last sage and charged at him, but then the sage casted a thunder spell. Eliwood dodged it easily and thought, " _This guy doesn't seem much_." Eliwood charged to the sage and slashed with his Rapier. Just then a large fire wall appeared and pushed Eliwood back. Right after a huge fire ball shaped like a phoenix appeared and headed straight towards Eliwood. Eliwood attempted to dodge the phoenix, but the fire ball caught Eliwood causing a explosion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxelilynxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the wide open grasslands of Sacae a beautiful green haired woman was picking flowers. She picked up a rose and sniffed it, "Ahh…the beauty of Sacae." The woman wore green sacaen clothes and also had a collection of beautiful flowers on her head. Just then a arrow was launched at the girl. She simply stood there and grasped the arrow calmly.

" I'm impressed lyndis," said a voice.

" Rath how many times do I have to tell you, please do not disturb me," said lyn.

" I'm sorry…lyn I just wanted…to alert you that Marquess Caelin is looking for you."

" Oh grandfather, why do you worry so much." The two together walked to the Kutolah's main camp. There Lyn spotted a girl about her age with a pegasus. " Hey Florina how are you doing?"

" Oh lyn I'm fine and Sacae is as beautiful as it was before."

" I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," said lyn. "Also be careful and don't…," Lyn was then cut off.

" Lyn I'm not a little girl anymore, and I don't…well don't get scared as much…as I used to," said Florina. Florina gave lyn a brave look, " _Well that drunk guy with the squirrel creeps me out." _

" Well you have grown up, its just I have to check up on you," said lyn. " How are Fiora and Farina doing?" "Are they enjoying their trip?"

" Oh yes they are and I've never seen Farina not talk about money for three hours." Both the friends giggled. " Well I'll let you on your way."

" Marquess Caelin wishes to see us all, including you Florina," said Rath.

Florina and Lyn nodded as Rath led them to Marquess Caelin. They continued to walk until they reached a tent with four familiar guards. " Marquess Caelin is in this tent," said Rath.

Lyn nodded and then looked at the guards. Two of them were bow weilders and the other two had armor and horses. One of the horse riders had green armor and blonde hair. The other had orange hair, red armor, and a friendly face. " Hey Sain and Kent," said Lyn cheerfully. The other two were a boy and a girl. The girl had green hair and a orange archer suit. The boy…

" Hey lady lyndis, enjoying yourself," said the boy.

" _Wait I didn't get to describe you_," said…uhh me.

" Who cares about describing, we all have played the game.

" _Silence…_"

" Marquess Caelin wishes to see lyn and you four as well," said Rath.

" All right lets go in already," said Wil. Everyone nodded and entered the tent of Lyn's grandfather. The tent looked quite casual and there were a couple of nobles. This stunned everyone, thinking something big has happened.

" Hello everyone, please take a seat," said Lord Hausen. The seven thanked Hausen and then took a seat. " Why we are all here is because Lord Kin has urgent news," announced Hausen.

" Thank you Lord Hausen," said Lord Kin. " We have had news of bounty hunters, killing nobles." " We are currently gathering as many nobles as possible." He looked at Lord Hausen and he nodded.

" Because of this we believe it is best we stay here a bit longer," said Marquess Caelin.

" How long?" asked Lyn

" Maybe a month or so," said lyn's grandfather.

" That is not all I have to say," said Lord Kin. " Almost two days ago Eliwood vanished from Pherae." Everyone were stunned especially Lyndis. " We believe he snuck out, whether he crossed with the hunters, we are not sure." " We did recover something interesting, Eliwood's rapier was found near Pherae…with blood." " I received news of this just ten minutes ago."

" Eliwood," said lyn. " I'm coming."

" No your not, you are my only granddaughter I will not lose you."

" I fed off dragons, Nergal, black fang, I'm sure I can take care of these hunters."

" I am aware of that but these hunters are far smarter than any dragon." " They've killed many strong and brave nobles as well as warriors."

" They are known as The Dark Shinobis," said Lord Kin. " They are far superior than the black fang." " That is all we know about them."

" We believe that once we return to Caelin, they will launch a surprise attack," explained Lord Hausen.

" Then we can take care of them," said Sain.

" Its not that easy co-commander," replied Lord Hausen.

" Then what will we do, wait here while all of Lycia lives in fear," said lyn.

" And what about your return, Lord Kin, will you wait here with us?" asked Kent.

" I'm going back with the strong warriors the Lycia council provided me."

" While we stay here, is that understood lyndis?" asked Lord Hausen.

Lyn nodded with her eyes filled with grief. " Eliwood…please live…for me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eliwood was just lying there. His arms ached, his legs, his ribs, everything was in pain. " I have…to fight…or else I'm a goner."

Deshawn smirked " He put up a good fight but now its time to finish him." " Lycia are probably looking for him and that fake replicate of his rapier must have crushed their spirits." " Hm…finish him."

The previously hurt hero advanced and prepared to stab Eliwood. " This is the end." Just then a mysterious figure appeared and then the figure quickly stabbed the hero. The hero died and stunned the enemy group.

" Eliwood take these vulneraries," said the figure. Eliwood took the vulneraries and then looked up at his savior.

" What Matthew…what are you doing here?"

Matthew smirked, " Saving your ass of course." " Now come on lets take care of these guys!" Matthew advanced to the remaining Sage. The sage attempted to perform the phoenix fire ball again. Matthew witnessed this before as he was watching this battle. The phoenix required time and Matthew was too quick as he performed critical on the Sage. The last sage died as Eliwood made run for the generals. Eliwood clashed with the four generals as he slashed at one of them. The other three attacked Eliwood but Eliwood blocked one of the attacks and was hit by the other two. Matthew noticed the situation and he charged with his Killing edge. He hit one of the generals and dodged the other two. Eliwood attacked the hurt general twice as he finished him.

" That leaves two," said Eliwood.

Matthew did a critical attack at one of the two generals. " No that leaves one." Matthew made his way to the remaining general but was slashed by his silver lance, leaving a wound on his left shoulder. Eliwood attempted to cut through the general but hit him once and was almost stabbed. Matthew charged with his killing edge. The general prepared himself for a counter. Just then Eliwood from behind cut through his armor and also his head.

" Okay there were 20 and now there are two," said Eliwood.

" Well you are the strongest warrior in Lycia but you got saved by a assassin," joked Matthew. Eliwood chuckled and then turned his attention to the remaining warrior in the assassin's group. Both Matthew and Eliwood walked towards the survivor.

" Please don't hurt me," said the survivor.

" You tried to kill us so we kill you," said Matthew.

" No wait it's just a troubadour," said Eliwood.

" Please I'll do anything just don't hurt me." The troubadour looked about 17, had blue hair, gentle hazel eyes, an innocent face, and wore a blue dress.

" Worthless bitch," said Deshawn as he launched a spear towards the troubadour. Just before the spear hit the girl, Matthew jumped in the way and sacrificed himself.

" MATTHEW!"

" I'm all right, he is a swordmaster his spear attacks are weak," said Matthew as he coughed up some blood. " What I am surprised about is that he can weild a spear."

" Not all swordmasters just weild swords, however my skill with the lance is very weak," explained Deshawn.

" You attempted to kill one of your own!" yelled Eliwood.

" She was weak, she deserved to die."

" You're just a monster, caring nothing for no one but himself." Eliwood took out rapier and prepared himself. " Can you heal him?"

" Oh yes…of course," replied the girl. She took out her mend staff and began healing Matthew.

" Deshawn, I'll make you pay," stated Eliwood.

" You have a soft spot," said Deshawn.

Just then Eliwood fell to the ground grasping his head.

_You have a soft spot, and I know you won't want these priests dead."_

" _I don't give shit for those priests!"_

" _For all I know those can be some of your priests, and I wouldn't mind cutting them down."_

Deshawn had his sword right above Eliwood's head. " This is the end for your ass." Deshawn launched his attack but then was slashed on his right arm. Deshawn backed away to tend the wound.

" Man I save your ass twice," said Matthew. He smirked and looked at Eliwood, " huh, is something wrong?"

Eliwood stood up, " No I'm fine."

" All right now let's kill him and get me some food," said Matthew. Eliwood nodded as they charged towards Deshawn. Matthew attacked with his silver sword but Deshawn dodged it. Eliwood jumped and slashed with his Rapier, but was blocked by Deshawn's killing edge. Eliwood and Deshawn continued with two more attempts to hurt their opponent. Taking advantage of this, Matthew popped from behind Deshawn and hit him with his silver sword.

" Nice one Matthew," said Eliwood as he grasped Rapier tightly. " Now it's my turn." Eliwood performed a critical and caused Deshawn to fall.

" That should be the end of him," said Matthew. Just then Deshawn jumped up and performed his own critical on Eliwood. The sword went through Eliwood's arm deep. Deshawn continued to press on the shoulder to cause huge amounts of blood to come out.

" AHHHHHH," screamed Eliwood. A sword appeared in Deshawn stomach and then was pulled out.

" Gotcha," said Matthew. He then noticed Eliwood's huge wound. " Eliwood, don't worry we can fix…that bloody…very bloody wound."

" No you can't that attack caused…him…to," Deshawn paused as he spit of blood. " Lose a lot of health and this no killing edge."

" Then what is it?" asked Matthew as he held Eliwood straight up.

" It's a poisonous killings edge." " This poison is very powerful, no staff can heal it." " The poison acts slow though, it will kill him in three days." Deshawn started laughing evilly.

" You bastard!" yelled Matthew as he stabbed Deshawn twice. " At least he shut up and his laugh was gay." He looked at Eliwood, who had fainted. " Eliwood…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was midnight in sacae and a figure began sneaking around. " Lady Lyndis what are you doing?" asked a certain oranged haired figure.

" I'm going to the flower field to practice my fighting," replied Lyn.

" If you ask me pretty it's obvious what you are doing lyn," said another figure.

" Sain…"

" You want to find Eliwood, right?" said another figure.

" Wil..."

" And we'll be there to help you" said a girl.

" Rebecca…"

" And so will I," said a nomad.

" Rath…"

" So what are we waiting for, let's go," said Sain.

" No, this is something I must do on my own," said lyn. " I can't risk putting your lives in danger."

" And we can't putting yours," said Kent.

" But what if one of you get hurt?" asked a concerned lyn.

" Then I'll be glad to have gone down serving you," said Wil.

" What about Florina, I rather keep someone here to protect her?" asked lyn.

" Oh we solved that problem," said Rebecca. A figure holding a pegasus appeared.

" I'm coming too and I've dealt with fighting before at Dragon's gate. " And not to mention I'm a Falco Knight."

" What about money, I don't have enough for us all?" asked lyn. Everyone checked their pockets and began counting.

" Uhh…50 gold," said Kent.

" 75 gold here," said Rebecca.

" 67 gold," said Florina.

" 7 gold," said Wil.

" Uhhh…nothing," said Sain.

" 13,765 gold," said Rath. Everyone looked at him.

" Where did you get that?" asked Sain.

" Dread Isle, bandits, and I save instead of spending it on dates with girls," said Rath.

" All right all preparations are ready so let's find Eliwood," said Rebecca cheerfully.

Lyn nodded, " _I'm coming Eliwood…_"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All right I hoped you liked it and please if you read this, please review.

And its not too late to ask to change a original pairing.

Well see yeah till the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry for being late, school held me back so yeah. I like to thank Akkiangel, midnightrayn13, Ayumi –night beauty-, and LardyLyndis123 for reviewing. Come on guys send in those reviews. Here is the third chapter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's past midnight and Lyn and her friends began their attempt to escape. The group were hiding behind a waterfall of tents." How the hell are we supposed to sneak out?" asked Wil.

Rebecca shrugged, " Marquess Caelin stationed too many soldiers, not to mention the Kutolah's."

" Lord Helman has been extremely cautious since he heard of Eliwood's dea.." Kent was then cut off.

" Since he heard of the Dark Shinobi's," said Sain instantly. He looked over at Lyn and saw a broken heart. Tears were running down her face, Sain turned his head and tightly shut his eyes. Despite the face he was a pervert, he couldn't bear to watch Lyn cry. " Lyn…"

" It's all right…Sain…it's all right," said Lyn. She wiped off some of the coming tears. " I suppose that anyone has a plan," she said instantly changing the subject. Everyone put their hands on their chins and began to think.

" I got an idea," said Sain. He went to a campfire full of Kutholah's and Caelin soldiers. " Hey guys the clerics, Rebecca, and the Pegasus sisters are changing in the tent all the way to the other side of camp." Everyone looked Sain and some began to get up. " And so is the gorgeous Lady Lyndis." Everyone got up and rushed to the other side of camp. Sain smiled in glory then looked and saw three fat guys eating marshmallows. " And there is free food." The fat guys left too.

"For once Sain's pervert personality did some good," said Kent.

" Yeah it sure did but…girls," said Lyn. The three women approached Sain and began slapping and pounding him. Kent and Rath just stood and shut their eyes . Wil just watched and smiled like it was a t.v. show.

" OUCH...HEY WHAT…AHHHHHH," Screamed Sain.

The women came back and dusted their hands. " There now we are all set," said Lyn.

" All right now's our chance to escape, I suggest we use it," said Wil. Lyn nodded and lead the way out.

" Wait…can someone pick me…up…or at least give me some ointment?" asked Sain.

" Get your fat ass on your horse and shut up!" yelled Kent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" So what do you suppose we do now?"

" I don't know my mend staff can't heal that poison."

" By the way what's your name?"

" Oh, its Mashayn (Ma-shhh-I-n)."

" Wow its sounds pretty and original."

" Its not…it is just a name that my brother liked and named me."

" Oh so what were you doing with Deshawn?"

" I was on my way to the Pheraen Castle with my big brother…then we were attacked…my brother couldn't protect me…they kept me."

" Oh sorry to hear that…but what were you going to do in the castle?"

" My brother is famous and friends with Lord Hector, Eliwood, and Lyndis."

" So how old are you?"

" Um…I am…14."

" Dam you are young."

" I get that a lot."

Matthew smirked then he turned his attention to a figure lying on a red cloak. The figure was covered with paper towels. " I should have brought some bandages." Mashayn chuckled and Matthew smirked. He looked back at the figure. The figure started to move around. " I think he is waking up."

" Well he has been sleeping for like ten hours." She looked up at the sky, " At least the sun's coming up."

" You should sleep Mashayn," said Matthew. " You have been up all day."

" So have you," replied Mashayn

" Well I had to stay up to make sure no bandits or enemies attack while we are sleeping." " I'm a Ostian sp…thief and I'm used to this."

" You look like a spy or assassin to me." Mashayn smiled. Matthew was stuck and fell to the ground. " I've seen you a lot in the Ostian castle."

" Well that explains it," Matthew in a sleepy tone. He looked at the sleeping figure as he got up.

" Where…where am I?"

" In the forest and don't worry Eliwood the bad guys are gone," said Matthew.

" That's good to know," said Eliwood. As he got up, he felt an enormous pain in his right arm. He fell back down and screamed, " ahhhh!"

" That arm is no good."

" How much time do I have?" asked Eliwood.

"…62 hours…"

" That is enough time to get to Sacae."

" Sacae!" Matthew yelled. " You are going straight to Pherae and we are going to save you!"

" Didn't you hear Deshawn, no staff can save me!

" Maybe he was bluffing or maybe a hundred restore at one time can help."

" That won't help," said Mashayn. Eliwood and Matthew turned to Mashayn. " This poison is rare and very powerful…it was the same poison that killed my mother." Eliwood and Matthew were shocked.

" I'm sorry…about your mother," said Matthew. " I know what it feels like to lost someone important."

" It's all right…but now is not the time to weep."

"But we are heading to Pherae, Eliwood," said Matthew. " And we have to get this girl to safety."

" Do what you must but I have important business in Sacae," said Eliwood.

" You-have-to-return-to-Pherae," said Matthew.

" If you want to see me and Lyn die then take me to Pherae." Matthew was shocked. Eliwood stood up despite the pain, " Take the girl to Pherae," He said as he clutched arm.

" I'm not going anywhere except with you Lord Eliwood," said Mashayn. Matthew was shocked (again) and Eliwood looked at her eyes. " You saved my life and you are in no condition to go by yourself."

" I can't allow that," said Eliwood. " Where I am going…there is death."

" I don't care," Mashayn said as she ran to Eliwood's side.

" I guess I'll save your ass again and take the girl back when you are dead," said Matthew. " I mean when you…"

" Forget it Matthew, let's head out," said Eliwood.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" They have entered the Kimari Forest," said a dark figure.

" Just as planned," said a figure in a black cloak.

" My lord what do we do from here?"

" Kill them all except the princess and if there are survivors bring them here." The man chuckled, " They will be excellent bait."

" What about Eliwood, my lord?"

" He'll come to us…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lyn and her group are currently in the Kimari Forest. The forest is full of beautiful trees and flowers along with a calm stream and peaceful animals. Lyn looked at the wonderful site and smiled. " So how much longer till we get to Bulgar?" asked Wil.

" Well from what I can say it is about 45 to 60 minutes," answered Rath.

" Once we get to Bulgar we can rest at a inn," said Kent.

" I could use the rest, my ass is aching from sitting on this all day," said Sain.

" Wouldn't word of Lyn's disappearance be all over Sacae by then?" asked Wil. " Surely the inn's keeper would recognize her."

" Me and Florina can do a little make-up," said Rebecca.

" That'll be fun," chuckled Florina.

" Wait!" said Rath as everyone looked at him. " No one move, someone is here." Just then a arrow was launched at Rath, he simply moved his head and dodged it. " All right it's all over, you can come out now."

" You're a smart one," said a figure. The group looked around but couldn't find out where the voice was coming from.

" Show yourself!" cried Sain.

" Well you're a dunce, I'm right above you," said the figure. The group looked up and saw the figure. It was a male with red Sacaen clothes, black long hair, and wielded a sword. His face was not so welcoming, his eyes were death, and had an evil grin. " All right boys come on out." Enemies appeared from the forest. The group numbered to about 28.

" I think there are about 27 of them," said Rath.

" Wow you are good!" said Rebecca.

" The author said there are 28 of them," said Wil.

" Not anymore," said Rath as he bulls eyed a fighter with his Silver Bow.

_" Rath…I'm going to make you die first_," said uhh…me.

" State your business!" Yelled Lyn. " We have done no harm!"

" We have been ordered to bring Princess Lyn," said the figure.

" Who are you people?" asked Kent.

" Dark Shinobi and as for me I am Ucher."

" This is the group grandfather told us about," said Lyn. She looked at Ucher and noticed his clothes. " Why would a Sacaen attack his own?"

" I'm not into that shit, and I have strict orders from my leader." " Even if you are Sacaen I don't care!"

" You disgust me," Lyn said angrily. " Everyone prepare yourself!" Everyone took out their weapons and prepared him or herself.

" Whats the battle plan?" asked Wil.

" Rath and Wil stay behind us, and anyone nears you Rath use your sword," said Lyn. Rath and Wil nodded and stationed themselves. " Kent and Sain you guys take the front but turn back if you need healing."" I'm sure we have some vulernaries." Kent and Sain nodded and took their positions. " Florina and Rebecca take the east." " And Rebecca look out for archers." Rebecca nodded as she and Florina took their spots. Lyn took out her Mani Katti, " I'll take the west."

" Send two snipers and three swordermaster to the east," ordered Deshawn. He then continued, " Five wyvern lords and two Paladins to the north." " Sneak three Berzerkers to the south." " Surround the girl with five swordmasters and two Nomadic Rangers."

" Here they come," said Sain.

" We are on the defensive so protect your area," said Lyn.

" Rebecca there are Snipers to our left," said Florina. Rebecca nodded knowing how Florina feared Snipers. Rebecca shot two brave arrows, both hit one of the snipers.

" He's still breathing," said Rebecca. She shot another arrow, which killed the sniper. Just then an arrow was launched towards Florina. Rebecca just shot an arrow leaving her unprepared. " Florina!"

" Eeek!" cried Florina. She tightly closed her eyes leaving her defenseless.

" Florina you can open your eyes now."

Florina slowly opened her eyes, " Fiora!" She neared Fiora and hugged her tight.

" Now is not the time to hug, we have a fight in our hands," said Fiora.

" Oh right but what are doing here, and where is Farina?"

" We heard Sain's loud ass about us changing our clothes." " So we followed you here to kick Sain's ass and to find out what you guys are doing." " And as for Farina, well she wanted to make sure she had all her money…she'll be here in a while."

" Hey I'm here right now, you morons," said a voice. Florina and Fiora looked and up and spotted Farina. " It was only 50,000 gold, how could take a while?" Florina and Fiora smirked. Farina quickly moved her pegasus to the left. " Oh shit snipers!" She moved to her right then left again to avoid two arrows.

" While you girls are chit-chatting, I'm fighting," said Rebecca as she killed the last sniper.

" Oh sorry Rebecca, I'll go the front with Sain and Kent," said Fiora. " Farina you stay here with Florina and Rebecca." Fiora took wing and left to the front.

" Watch out there are swordmasters, Rebecca," warned Florina. Rebecca shot two arrows at one of the swordmasters. Both arrows missed their targets as the enemy charged towards them. Farina dived and performed a critical with her Killing Lance.

" That leaves two," said Florina. She flew towards both swordmasters and attacked with her Silver Lance. She used both ends as she used the sharp end to stab the swordmaster. She used the other end to push the other swordmaster. She pulled out the sharp end and finished off the swordmaster, while the other headed towards Rebecca.

" Here he comes, I have to finish him here," said Rebecca. She shot two of her killing arrows at the swordmaster. He dodged one of them but was hit by the other. The swordmaster got up and closed near Rebecca. Rebecca shot another arrow but the swordmaster jumped and dodged it. The swordmaster prepared his killing edge as he did a critical. Rebecca tried to evade it but it was too late. Rebecca fell to the ground coughing up blood. She looked up to see a killing lance in the swordmaster's chest. Farina pulled out the lance as huge amounts of blood covered the swordmaster.

" Rebecca…Rebecca…REBECCA!" yelled Farina. " DON'T YOU DARE FAINT ON ME!" She grabbed Rebecca's shirt and kept on shaking her. " You are not going to faint!" Rebecca's eyes slowly began to shut.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sain just killed a wyvern lord with his lancereaver, and Kent killed a Paladin with his silver lance. " Hey guys, you need some help?"

Sain and Kent didn't even need to turn, " Hey Fiora, nice timing."

" Oh I wanted you guys to go crazy when you saw me."

" Actually my sweet rose…I am beloved by to be approached by such a beautiful creature," said who else, Sain.

" How about fighting instead of flirting," said Kent. Kent just finished off another wyvern lord. Sain attacked a paladin with his silver sword, but couldn't finish him. Fiora attacked with her javelin to kill the paladin.

" Let's finish these wveryn's, they are no match for pegasuses," said Fiora. Fiora got a critical and performed it on a wyvern lord. Kent hit a wyvern lord twice then he dodged three times, and at last he finished off the wyvern. Sain attacked with his lancerreaver, then moved to his left and countered to kill the last wyvern.

" That was fairly easy," said Sain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wil and Rath were sniping some hiding enemys. " Let's see there were 27, the east killed 5, the north got 7, we killed four hiding by Ucher, and lyn is killing in the south," calculated Wil.

" We are missing three," answered Rath. He looked behind, " Look out!" he said as he pushed Wil out the way. Rath too dived to avoid getting hit. " A berzerker, Wil run!" Wil did as he was told but was surrounded by the other two berzerkers. Both berzerkers attacked with their silver axes. Wil dodged them all and took a couple steps back and shot one arrow. The arrow hit a berzerker but he quickly attacked Wil. Wil tried to get another arrow ready, but didn't have time. Before the berzerker hit him, a sword was cut his head off.

Wil looked at the head, " ha bitch, you can't touch this." Another berzerker attacked Wil, but missed the sniper. Another berzerker kept Rath distracted, while Wil was dodging the other. The berzerker again slammed his axe but once again missed Wil. Wil dodged again and while on the ground he quickly prepared an arrow. The berzerker came closer to Wil, but Wil quickly released the arrow as it hit the berzerker. The berzerker fell to the ground and Wil another two arrows at him, which killed him.

" You finished over at your end?" asked Rath.

" Yeah but I think we should…" Wil paused and his eyes widened. His eyes were locked on two Falco Knights carrying a female sniper. " Rebecca…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lyn was completely surround by swordmasters and nomadic rangers. An arrow was launched at Lyn and a swordmaster attacked. Lyn took out the Mani Katti and spinned to dodge the arrow and slash through the swordmaster. Another swordmaster slashed at Lyn, Lyn jumped over his head and the swordmaster killed the weakened one. Another swordmaster jumped Lyn along with the other swordmaster, but Lyn's Mani Katti blocked their attacks. Lyn pushed both sword users back and cut through them both. She turned to both Rangers and with her amazing speed she quickly killed them both. Lyn then felt some pain in her left arm, and noticed she had been hurt. She pushed back the swordmaster and grasped her left arm. Narrow streams of blood were over to her wrist. She glared at the swordmaster and did a critical attack, instantly killing him. She did the same to the remaining swordmaster.

" Nicely done Princess Lyndis," said Ucher. Lyn looked behind her and saw Ucher still on the tree. " Now you have to deal with me!" He jumped off the tree and immediately slashed at Lyn. Lyn blocked it with her Mani Katti. She smiled but then looked closely and saw she didn't have a Mani Katti. She blocked a Killing Edge with her arm. She saw enormous amount of blood coming out of her right arm. She looked at her waist and saw the Mani Katti. Ucher smirked and attacked Lyn again. Lyn was too shocked to defend herself as she got hit in her waist. Lyn spitted out blood and fell to the ground.

" Lady Lyndis," yelled Kent.

" You leave her alone and deal with us," said Sain.

" Put down your weapons you fools," ordered Ucher.

" Why would we such a foolish thing?" asked Farina.

" Because you morons, I have your princess," answered Ucher. Ucher pressed his foot on Lyn's stomach as she couched up more blood. Sain, Kent, Farina, and Rath threw down their weapons. " _Fools now I've got them_." " _I'm only here for the princess but I've been ordered to bring extras."_

Lyn opened her eyes and slowly got her left arm on her waist. " _Huh where is the Mani Katti?" _She looked at her left and saw the Katti on the ground. " _How did it get there?" _She grabbed the Katti and cut Ucher's left leg off.

" AHH, MY LEG!"

" Now you are mine!" Lyn cut through his body three times, and killed him. The four weapon-less fighters cheered. " Let's rejoin the others." And so the five walked to the rest of the group. " Hmm, what's this?"

" There was a casualty…Rebecca fell she is currently being tended to," said Kent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that took only a day and a half. Please guys review and send me your opinions and such. Just wondering if I should kill Rebecca or let her live.

Fepro: haha akkiangel I updated before you

Zang: But I wanted to get promoted today!

Benis: Quit whining, I'm not promoted and I'm not crying

Zash: shut up you two

Benis: truth powder Zash Runs away

Zang: mwhahaha, Rune needs to shower


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for being late (again), school is getting rough, and sometimes when I have extra I spend it doing other stuff. Anyway special thanks to Akkiangel, MidnightRayn13, Ayumi night beauty, and Pikaboy999 for reviewing. All right here is the fourth chapter!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Lord Hector we have searched the entire area surrounding Ostia and Pherae," said a soldier.

" And what did you find?" asked Hector.

" Not a trace of Lord Eliwood."

" Eliwood…you better have not died." Hector put his right hand over his face, and put his left on the throne.

" We have brought news though my lord." Hector's hand motioned from and to the throne handle. " We fought a powerful group of warriors, we believe that these are the ones that attacked Lord Eliwood." " We won the battle but only because Lord Araphen and Lord Kin provided reinforcements."

" Eliwood is stronger than Lord Kin, meaning if they could win then he could."

" We didn't exactly win my lord, the enemy retreated even if it could have gone either way." " Their leader mentioned Eliwood and claimed that he killed him." Hector immediately jumped out of his chair, but before he could speak the soldier continued. " Before he said " Eliwood is dead, he is only flaming darkness" and vanished."

" What did he mean by…flaming darkness?"

" LORD HECTOR!" A General popped out from the door. " Lord Hector we are under attack!"

" It must be them, Oswin get all of our men battle ready." Oswin nodded and went to inform to the rest. " Eliwood…I will avenge you."

" I'm sure you are going to need some help," said a voice. Hector looked up and saw male about the age of 19. The man had baggy blue hair, a bluish headband, Sacaen green cloth. He also had a scratch on the headband, a scar on his right arm, and gloves. " Lord Hector it's been a long time."

" It sure has…Abdullah."

" Come Hector let's win this battle…and avenge Eliwood."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Lady Lyndis are you all right?" asked Kent. " You have been holding that arm all day."

" It's a nothing, just a mere wound I suffered," responded Lyn. She let go of her arm and was deeply shocked on what she saw. " There…is no wou…wound."

" Maybe you just imagined the whole thing."

" No…I saw it I blocked his attack with my arm…and my katti somehow ended up in my waist."

" Lyn, we have a report on Rebecca," said Fiora. " Please my lady, enter the room." Lyn did so and Kent soon followed. Farina was still tending to Rebecca, Florina was too freaked out, and Wil sat next to Rebecca, who was lying in a bed.

" Good thing we managed to get into this inn," said Lyn. Lyn appearance was somewhat different. Her ponytail was no more and her hair was cut, so that it wasn't too long. She wore mercenary clothes, and she put plenty of make-up and everything.

" From what the doctor reported…Rebecca has a 39 chance of living," reported Fiora. Everyone's eyes widened and the mouths open. " She lost a lot of blood and some of her right lung got slashed." " We were lucky that it wasn't her right…because if it was her right lung…she most likely wouldn't be breathing right now."

" Is there anything we can do?" asked Lyn.

" There is something, we have to continue our journey and lend her to Ostia or Pherae." " If we take her back to Lord Hausen, it would be not much of a difference." " Sacae doctors aren't as medically minded like those in Lycia or Ilia."

" Hold on guys, something is going on," said Rath. Just then the innkeeper popped into the room.

" We are being attacked, you're mercenarys correct then we'll pay you to kill these guys," said the innkeeper.

" Are they mere bandits?" asked Sain.

" No way, these fighters are far more powerful than simple bandits."

" Come on everyone grab your weapons and lets fight," said lyn. Sain and the rest grabbed their weapons. " Wil you don't have to fight, you can stay with Rebecca." " Florina I don't think you should come either."

" Lyn…I'm coming to…fight," said Wil as he got up.

" No Wil, I can't allow a emotional hurt friend to fight," said Lyn. " Don't even try Wil, I can see how hurt you are…I can't allow you too." Wil looked down and sat back down.

" Lyn…I can't allow another to get hurt…I'm coming to fight," said Florina. She grabbed hold of her silver lance tight. Her eyes showed no fear or a scared girl.

" _She has changed_," thought Lyn. Lyn nodded and Florina cheered. The group left the room leaving a sad Wil and a sleeping Rebecca.

" So where are the enemies," asked Lyn.

" Just north of this inn," said the innkeeper as he opened the front door. He looked up and was shocked.

" Hi there old man, we are looking for certain guests of yours," said a figure.

" Who…who are…you…looking…for?" whimpered the innkeeper.

" That's a good question old man, where are your guests." The figure stepped into the inn and looked around until he spotted Lyn. The figure smiled and then stabbed the innkeeper with his lance.

" You bastard, you didn't have to kill him!" cried Lyn. The figure grinned and pulled out his lance. Lyn took a closer look at the figure noticed he had white hair. He was tall as Eliwood, he wore red armor, and wore a black bandana.

" Ah, the gorgeous lady lyndis," said the man. " It's a pleasure to meet you, my master awaits to see you." Lyn prepared herself and readied her katti's. " Now will you come with me?"

" You must be Dark Shinobi, I'll never give myself up," lyn replied.

" If you want to go by force, then it'll be my pleasure." " If you defeated Ucher, you must be quite the warrior."

" Come on guys, prepare for battle," said lyn. The man grinned and clutched his lance as he slowly let the inn.

" Rath how many do you think there are?" asked lyn as they came out the inn as well. Rath took a look around the area and damage done to the town.

" I'm surprised but there are just ten," said Rath.

" Man what are you a physic or something?" asked Sain.

" Well I'm Sacaen and I learned a few things from our tactician." " How else do you think we knew how many enemies we were fighting?" Rath grinned. Sain had a lost face and he took out his silver sword.

" I doubt there are just ten there is no way that little group can do so much damage," said Sain. " Especially when we defeated that Ucher's large group."

" Sorry Sain but there are definitely ten." Rath pointed to the enemy, " and who are you? "It is not proper not to start a battle without the opponent's name."

" You foolish Sacaens and your rules…my name is…Lance." He smiled, " All right boys let kill them but bring the princess alive." Three berzerkers advanced and struck at Rath, Florina, and Kent. At that time Lance walked away to the shadows. Rath blocked his attacker with his silver sword, and pushed him back. Florina flew up and dodged the attack, and then she cut the berzerker with her lance. Kent received a big blow but managed to continue fighting. Rath immediately shot two arrows and instantly after he slashed with his sword. The berzerker fell and Rath smirked…but then the berzerker got back up. Rath was shocked and continued to give some blows. Florina along with her sisters performed the triangle attack. Surprisingly the berzerker got up and attacked with his axe at Fiora. Fiora dodged it and did another triangle attack as the berzerker fell. Kent was struggling due to the huge blow he received in his waist.

" That was one powerful attack for a axe-weilder," said Sain. Kent turned to find his boon companion aiding him. Sain and Kent kept double-teaming the berzerker until Lyn finally finished him. " These berzerkers seem…abnormal."

" You are abnormal," said Kent. " Let's help out Rath." Kent and Sain aided Rath as the remaining berzerker died. Lyn made a run to the pegasus sisters. Six more warriors appeared from the shadows. Two were snipers, three swordmasters, and one sage. The sage launched an elfire at Kent and hit him. Kent fell but Sain and Fiora held him up. The snipers shot arrows at Farina and Florina. Both flaco sisters were hit and fell, but still weren't out of strength. The swordmasters surrounded Lyn and kept striking as Lyn kept on blocking three attacks. Lyn slashed through one of them and killed him. The other two kept trying to cut throught her, but lyn kept on blocking. Lyn attempted to hurt one of the swordmasters, but he jumped up. Lyn hit the other swordmaster but then was hit by the other one. She held on the wound on her waist, and cut the other swordmaster, killing him instantly. The remaining swordmaster cut on Lyn's waist hard, and she fell grasping the wound.

" Hmm, you're coming with us," said the swordmaster as he reached to grab Lyn. Suddenly the swordmaster fell to the fell with his hand cut off. Lyn looked up to her savior to see a face she never seen before. It was a male with rough blue hair, a headband with a odd symbol, a scratch going straight over his left eye. He had brown eyes, local Sacaen clothes, and a rough face.

" Who are you?" asked Lyn.

" My name is Rameer and that is enough," replied Rameer.

" _He looks oddly familiar_," thought Lyn.

" I'll take it from here, you should take it easy."

" Now I'm fine…I can fight."

" You don't look like…more like a cleric." Lyn's face turned red and she looked angry as if Ninian stole Eliwood…again. " Well if you can fight then come." Lyn followed him angrily.

" Kent…Kent, you got to wake up man," said Sain.

" Sain leave him here, the others need our help," said Fiora.

" I'm sorry my friend…I vowed to protect you…but now I need to protect Kent," said an oddly sensitive Sain. Fiora was in awe, she never seen Sain so serious other than a girl. She smiled at him and went to help her younger siblings. Fiora flew towards them but only met arrows, she dodged three of them but was hit by the last one. She fell to the ground struggling to get back up. The snipers prepared more arrows and it seemed the end for Fiora. She tried to get up but suffered a severe wound on her leg. She closed her eyes tight but after a while she opened them. She was shocked to see Florina took the blow for her. Florina fell to the ground and her eyes shut.

" FLORINA!" Lyn just made it to where the sisters were, and she began to show tears. Lyn she looked to Rameer but he wasn't there.

"…Rameer…" Lyn looked around but couldn't find him. She looked at the snipers to find them dead.

" Those snipers didn't know what hit them," said a voice behind Lyn. Lyn immediately turned around to find none other than Rameer. He smiled but then looked at Florina. " Hurry lend her to me I might be able to save her." Fiora was still shocked and paralyzed, all she did was look at Florina. " Hey stupid unicorn lady." Fiora turned at Rameer in rage.

" I am not a unicorn lady, it's a Pegasus!"

" Okay stupid Pegasus lady, give me the sleeping girl, so I can save her." Fiora picked up Florina and gave her to Rameer, then she slapped him in the face. " What was that for?"

" Stupid blue-haired bitch," Fiora said then left. Rameer face turned red.

" OOOOOOOH, I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Just then an elfire was shot at Rameer. Lyn pushed Rameer out the way as she suffered the damage. " No ponytail girl."

" Save…Florina…hurry it up!"

" Oh yeah right." Rameer took her in the inn and tended to her. He gave her some vulnerarys and checked her pulse. " Luckily I managed to heal her in time, but her breathing is too slow." He gave her two more vulnerarys and then continued to tend her.

" Farina can you take out that sage?" asked Lyn. Farina nodded as she made her way to the sage as Lyn shot some arrows to distract him. Once Farina reached the sage, she attacked with her killer lance, but the sage dodged it. He then shot two elfires at Farina and successfully hit her both times. However, Farina's resistance was high so it didn't affect as much as the sage expected. Farina did a critical and finished him off.

" That's the last of them," said Farina.

" That's what you think," said a voice.

Farina turned around and couldn't find who said that. " Where are you coward?" Instantly after she said that, an axe hit Farina. Farina managed to get up and flew near Lyn. Once there she used a vulnerary and Lyn prepared herself. " Lyn there are only two of us."

" You're right but we can take this guy on."

" It was weird I couldn't see him, I…looked where his voice came from, but…I couldn't see him."

" A similar thing happened in the battle with Ucher." " But now is not the time to talk." Farina nodded as she used another vulnerary. Lance stood in front of the two, he attacked Lyn but Lyn blocked it. Lance rolled back then hit her with a sword. " _He can use a sword." _Farina hit him with her killer lance then dodged his attack. Lyn slashed through him twice as Farina attacked him again with her lance. Lance hit Farina with his axe as she fell. Lyn attacked him after that but was blocked. Lance performed a critical and hit Lyn. Lyn fell to the ground holding her injured waist. Lance then attempted to finish Lyn off, but Lyn dived to her left and dodged it. Lyn took out a killer sword and did a critical as Lance fell.

" That should be the end of him."

" Not quite my princess…" Lyn was shocked he was still alive, but he couldn't get up though. He attempted to stand but right then a sword went through his stomach. His killer took the bloody sword out and smiled.

" I got to kill him," said Rameer.

" How are the others?"

" Fiora and Florina are sleeping, whether they live or shall not I don't know."

" What about Kent."

" Shortly after Florina got hurt, Sain brought Kent to your rooms." " He will live but out of commission for a while."

" Lyn are you all right," said a voice. Lyn turned to find her fellow Sacaen friend, Rath. " I heard you were attacked…I came as fast as I could…but I was attacked by two berzerkers."

" It's all right, I'm glad you're not hurt."

" Where are the others?"

" They are being tended to right now…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Eliwood you sure you don't want to rest?" asked Matthew.

" Yes I'm fine, no point in sleeping if I'm going to die in how long?"

" Forty hours…"

" Can't you two look at the positive side?" asked Mashayn.

" What positive side?" questioned Eliwood.

" The fact we reached Araphen in such a fast rate," answered Mashayn.

" You're right we are almost in Sacae…" " _And then I'll save Lyn_," thought Eliwood.

" We can't let that Sacaen hating marquess see us," said Matthew. " Let's go through the Jackal Forest."

" The name fits with the marquess," said Eliwood.

" The marquess is the biggest jackal and ass I've ever met," said Matthew.

" Hey I'm still fourteen, watch the language," said Mashayn.

" Yeah Matthew," said Eliwood.

" Soooooorrrrrryyyyy," said Matthew. " You two can be the biggest asses." Right then Eliwood and Mashayn punched Matthew on the head.

" SHUT UP!" said the two.

" Bastards…" Eliwood and Mashayn turned to Matthew with devil eyes. Matthew started running, "I'm an assassin, you can't catch me!" Mashayn's horse out ran him and she stood in front of him. Eliwood was right behind Matthew. " Then…again I could be wrong." Matthew once again got punched in the head by the two. " aray kootas!"

" Did you just curse in urdu?" asked Mashayn.

" How do you know urdu?" asked Matthew.

" I'm from Etruria they teach everything." " And aray kootas means hey bitches." Mashayn and Eliwood punched Matthew again.

" I have to get out of that habit," said Matthew as he held his head.

" Come on let's not waste anymore time, we have to go through the Jackal Forest." Matthew and Mashayn nodded as they entered the forest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late midnight and the trio decided to camp. Eliwood however wasn't excited with the idea. " We have to reach Sacae before I die!"

" No you can sleep though," said Mashayn.

" That's just wasting my thirty-four hours of life."

" No the poison isn't active when you sleep."

" What do you mean?"

Mashayn sighed, " This poison is only active when you are awake." " It's poison needs to work in a live body, not a dead one." " When you are sleeping you are pretty much dead." Matthew and Eliwood gave a confused look. " I don't know why, but I know it doesn't work when you're sleeping!" " There are special vulnerarys that give you an extra amount of life per vulnerary." " It randomly gives you extra minutes, it depends on the vulnerary."

" Then let's go get some," said Matthew.

" They are difficult to find and very, very expensive," said Mashayn. " Now let's just sleep."

" What if bandits come over?" asked Eliwood.

" Nothing can happen because it's Araphen's annual festival, and bandits don't come during that." " Now let's get our tents."

" What tents?" asked Eliwood.

" The ones I bought while in Araphen." Eliwood shrugged and along with Mashayn and Matthew they fell asleep.

_" Eliwood I can save Lyn," said a voice._

_" My dreams are going back to this again."_

_" Lyn is in danger…hurry to Sacae."_

_" I'm trying." Just then an image of Lyn with a sword going through her appeared. The image kept repeating, horrifying Eliwood. " STOP IT!" _

_" I Can't until you reach me…" The same image repeated the entire day…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" My lord how did it go?"

" Eliwood horrified of seeing the woman he loves die every second."

" Soon he will be engulfed in Flaming Darkness."

" Yes he shall…did you get the dragons?"

" Yes my…lord…Roy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry again for the loooooong delay. School has kept me back.

Lord Roy…you'll find out who he is next chapter or two.

Zang: fepro updated before you akki.

Zash: you mean again but when is our story going to get updated akki?

Benis: We are waiting…


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for being late again and now its not just school, its Ramadan. It's the holy month when muslims fast…so that kept me from writing because we are busy. Anyways thanks to Ayumi –night beauty-, Lady Lyndis123, akkiangel, MidnightRayn13, and Blackhole Co for their reviews. Thanks to Blackhole for pointing out some grammar issues. So here is chapter 5!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A calm breeze blew his blue hair. Bodies of dead men lay around him as he stared at a certain man. The man had blonde hair, silver armor, and blood all over him. " It's finally over."

"Hector…we should return to the castle."

"Abdullah you go on ahead," said Hector. He looked at the dead body and a memory came forth.

_Flashback_

_"Where is Eliwood," roared Hector. _

_"He is dead." Said the man with silver armor._

_"No he is not!"_

_"I believe you found my present, the bloody rapier." _

_"That wasn't his rapier, for all we know you could have made one." Hector noticed Abdullah rushing towards him with Oswin, Serra, and Marcus. _

_"Hmm," the silver armored man smirked. " Lord Hector look at my other present." Hector, Abdullah, and the others looked at the enemy general. The man reached behind his back and threw an oval shaped object. When Hector and the others looked at it, their faces dropped dead. _

_"Eli…Eliw…Eliwood" said Hector. Everyone looked and saw the head of Eliwood._

End flashback 

Lightning bolts appeared and soon it began to rain. Abdullah looked at his friend and he has never seen Hector so sad. "Hector…you can't stay like this forever."

"I can't believe that he truly is gone."

"I don't want to believe it either but…he is gone."

"Lord Hector…you've been summoned in the castle," said Oswin. Hector didn't move. "Lord Hector?" Hector shed a tear and then lifted his axe.

"Hector…" said Abdullah. Hector shedded more tears and Rameer walked closer to him. Hector burst into tears and Abdullah held his head. _"Hector…has never been this way." _Abdullah held onto Hector as they walked to the castle.

In the castle 

"Marcus…" Abdullah started but trailed off not knowing what to say. Abdullah reached for his shoulder.

"He is…not coming back…" Abdullah was about to say something but Oswin appeared. Oswin motioned to him letting him know to leave Marcus alone.

"The entire…no all of Ostia…NO all of Lycia are in grief," said Abdullah.

"So what's next for you Abdullah?" asked Oswin.

"You remember Mashayn right?"

"Of course she was the lovely little girl, always holding onto your sleeve all the time."

"She is just a little shy, I had to take care of her when our parents died." Oswin put on a sad face. It's been rough, Eliwood dead, a new group, and Hector. "Listen on our way to Pherae, she and I got separated by The Dark Shinobi."

"You're going to look for her, aren't you?"

"I have too, for Sameer and Sarah's sake…I'm sorry it's getting late, I need some sleep."

Next morning 

Abdullah eyes opened into the bright sunlight. He looked up and saw an image of Mashayn. He got up and put on his regular attire and headed out of his room and headed to the castle gate. To his surprise Oswin was waiting for him. "There is nothing you can do to change my mind."

"I've no need to halt you, just to bring news," said Oswin.

"If it's for me to take control of Pherae, no thanks. I already have a country to worry about."

"It's not that…." Oswin paused and couldn't get the words out of his mouth. "You have…guests." Abdullah tilted his head in a questionable way. Oswin opened the door and one figure was standing holding something. "I'm sure you remember them." Abdullah continued to walk to the front gate.

"Where are you going now?" said the figure.

"To Mashayn, she can't be too far." Abdullah continued on his way out of the castle.

"But it's too dangerous to go by yourself!" roared Oswin.

"He'll be okay since I'll be with him," said a voice. Both men looked behind them and saw a pink haired cleric. "I heard what happened and I want to help…and maybe do some shopping. Which reminds me…I need some vassals! By the way where is Matthew?"

"Now do you mention it…I haven't seen him since Eliwood's disappearance," said Oswin.

"It's obvious he has gone after Eliwood," said Rameer.

"That moron, Eliwood is dead! And he probably is too!" Serra gasped and held her mouth.

"Matthew is not dead, he probably went to find me so me vassals." Abdullah turned his head and continued to walk out the castle. The figure stepped in front of him to block his way. The figure had light blue hair, wore a blue dress, and a red headband. She also was small, standing smaller than Nino with her heaven blue eyes. She was no older than five years and was holding a baby wrapped in a blanket.

"I'm going with you to find her!" said the girl.

"Sarah now is not the time…I can't let you put you and the baby in danger."

"You think you are the only one hurt! When mother died you only thought you were only hurt." Abdullah stopped and looked at his little sister. "I know some anima magic…"

"You can come!" cried Abdullah. Oswin and Serra were puzzled.

"You mean you'll let your little sister go only because she knows anima magic!" roared Oswin.

"Sure who wouldn't?" Abdullah smiled. "Let's get going, Oswin stay here with Hector."

"And you, an annoying cleric, a five year old, and baby are going on a journey?"

"Wow we are getting good already," Abdullah smiled.

"Don't Oswin, I got some people to go with us!" said Serra. Abdullah and Oswin looked at her with puzzled faces. Serra smile, "Come on guys you can come out!" Abdullah and Oswin kept looking and saw no one. "I SAID COME OUT YOU MORONS!" Five figures appeared from behind Oswin. "I present you your new group or former members ERKY, PRISCILLA, KARLA, BARTRE, and WALLACE!"

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Abdullah.

"Serra mentally forced me to come," said Erk.

"Erk came and I heard about Eliwood…so I wanted to help," said Priscilla.

"I just wanted to help," said Karla.

"Karla hunted me down, pulled my ear, and forced me," said Bartre.

"Serra…told me this was the way to Caelin," said Wallace.

"Thanks guys, I won't let you down," said Abdullah.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew sat there, he looked at Mashayn and Eliwood. "_I have to stall time, enough for Serra to get here_._ It's obvious that The Dark shinobi will attack again. Problem is how do I stall time with Eliwood's poison? Hopefully Serra and Abdullah are on their way to find us._ Heath!"

"What is it Matthew?" said a Heath.

"Tell Serra and Abdullah that we currently are in Araphen and making way to Sacae. Our next stop will be Reinsa, so tell them to go there. If Dark Shinobi get in our way we might not make it there." Heath nodded and got on his wyvern. "Oh yeah, Heath…make sure those Bern bounty hunters don't get you." Heath nodded again and set off with his wyvern. "Guy!"

"Yeah Matthew."

"Go wander in the Araphen market, we'll meet you there. While you are there get some supplies." Guy nodded and left to inside Araphen.

"Sneaky aren't you?" said a voice. Matthew turned around and fell down.

"MASHAYN!"

"Don't worry I won't tell Eliwood." Mashayn smiled. She looked at Eliwood and noticed he was struggling. "Why does he keep doing that?"

"Well he's been like that all day…he looks like he is having a nightmare. He always saying "Lyn…" or "Stop…It!"

"Weird…" Mashayn was surprised that Eliwood starting to wake. "Maybe we should give him a lullaby next time." Matthew smirked.

Eliwood got out of his tent and stretched. Eliwood kept thinking…thinking of the dream. His friend, Lyn dying over and over again_. "I can't live through that again…I must hurry to Sacae. That dream was so horrid…"_

"Lord Eliwood, why don't we get some supplies in the market?"

"That would be a good idea but we can't be seen," said Eliwood. Eliwood's thoughts returned to the dream.

"Actually _you_ can't be seen and don't worry I got a disguise for you. Eliwood…Eliwood…ELIWOOD!" Eliwood's clutched his head remembering the dream…

" _Eliwood…Eliwood…ELIWOOD!" _

_ " Lyndis, Hector what are you doing here?" _

" _Guys…you look…" Eliwood was then interrupted_.

The dream ended and Eliwood let go of his head. Mashayn and Matthew looked at him confused. "Sorry…minor headache…you were saying?"

"I was saying I have a disguise for you," repeated Mashayn.

_After some thirty minutes_

Matthew looked at Eliwood and saw little difference. He had a beggar robe, blue headband, and his hair was combed and straightened. "It's not the best disguise but it'll due."

_In the market_

Eliwood looked around the market place and much to buy such as foods, weapons, books, and so on. Matthew kept looking around for Guy, and Mashayn…

"OH MY GOD, A MALL!" Mashayn rushed towards the mall only to be pulled back by Matthew. "I want to go shopping!"

"Shut up, we aren't here to go shopping for clothes," said Matthew. Matthew held onto her arm and dragged her to Eliwood. Eliwood was looking around in an armory. "Found anything you want?"

"Yeah, I'm just getting some silver swords and some killing edges," replied Eliwood. "Matthew pass me 4,000 gold."

"Hold on, we have 10,000 gold so this will leave us with 6,000 gold." Matthew tossed Eliwood the gold as he paid the man. "Why not get a vulnerary and a couple of staffs for Mashayn?"

"Sure, there is an armory right next door," said Eliwood. Matthew grinned, as he still didn't let go of Mashayn. Eliwood put a hand over Matthew's shoulder, "Let's hurry and get there, we have a mission remember?" Matthew nodded. The trio walked out the armory and into the shop.

"So Mashayn what staffs can you wield?" asked Matthew.

"Well only the weakest healing staff." Matthew slapped himself, "Hey I'm not one of your Ostian troubadors!"

"What ever…" Matthew walked up to the counter and noticed a man standing next to him. "Guy what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just came to get a killing edge," replied Guy.

"Guy…this is a shop, they don't sell killing edges," said Eliwood. Guy went blank.

"You mean you came here for a vulnerary and then a killing edge," said Matthew. Guy put his hand behind his head and nodded nervously. "_Moron…" _Matthew noticed Eliwood had gotten the supplies needed, "So how much?"

"Not much Matthew, only 1,500 gold," said Eliwood. Matthew gave Eliwood the gold and Eliwood paid the lady. "So Guy why are you here, I thought you were in Sacae?"

"I heard of the Dark Shinobi and I decided to see what's up." Eliwood smiled, he was glad to see to a former ally.

"Your assistance is much appreciated," said Eliwood. "But we're heading into much more danger than you think."

"I know…I mean…I'm still coming!" Guy said putting on a heroic face. "The Dark Shinobi won't know what hit them." The swordmaster cheered.

Eliwood smirked, "Let's get back to camp, we've done enough."

_Back in campsite_

"Where next Eliwood?" asked Matthew.

Eliwood shrugged, "Maybe we should just turn back…"

"Turn back, I know we didn't come all the way over here just to turn back!" Matthew roared.

"It's pointless, my poison is going to kill me before we get there."

"Lord Eliwood you shouldn't give up that easy," said Mashayn.

"Enough everyone pack your things, we leave in the morning," ordered Eliwood. Matthew went to his tent angrily and so did the rest. Eliwood looked up at the sky, "It's time to sleep."

_Near midnight_

Eliwood went inside his tent and looked at his pillow. He saw a odd looking leaf, and next to it was a letter. Eliwood picked up the letter and read it.

_Dear Lord Eliwood,_

_It's me Mashayn and I wanted to tell you something. While at the market I found it! I found the vulnerary that helps you live an extra amount of time! According to this one, it will allow you to live an extra two to three days. Don't abandon Lady Lyndis! Please save her! Save her before The King does! _

_Sincerely,_

_Mashayn_

Eliwood looked at the leaf, it didn't look like a vulnerary. _"Well Mashayn told me about this, I guess I'll just take. It's not like I have anything to lose." _Eliwood ate the leaf and then he felt something strange. The leaf tasted horrible but this feeling…he could feel it. _"It worked! I feel so much stronger!" _

_An hour later_

Shadows began moving around the trees. One man came out the bushes and looked straight at Eliwood's tent. The man had green armor, a small beard, and side burns. His eyes were black and he wielded a silver lance. "They should be asleep…men come out and kill them all, but leave the marquess of Pherae to me." An assassination group of 7 men appeared from the shadows. The small group walked up to the center of Eliwood's camp. The green armored general looked at the former fire Eliwood set. _"So the fire is out so they all are sleeping." _

"AHHHH," screamed two swordmasters. The general looked at them and found them dead. Another scream came from behind him. He turned around and found a dead berzerker.

"Ha, you fell for a little trap," said a voice. The general looked around and couldn't find the owner of the voice.

"Show yourself, I am the great general Maka! Cried the general. A figure jumped down in front of Maka. "Wait you…you're Lord Eliwood of Pherae. Matthew and Guy appeared from the bushes with Mashayn behind them. "How did you know…we…we were going to assassinate you?" Eliwood smiled as Matthew and Guy killed two berzerkers.

"Matthew told me when we were coming back from the market, someone were spying on us. Also your letter gave you away as well, Mashayn knows nothing of a man named The King. Maka backed away and then he grinned.

"It doesn't matter, I will kill you!"

"Think again," said Eliwood as he jumped up and attempted to cut through him. Maka blocked his attack with is silver lance. Matthew just dodged an attack by a sniper. He then ran towards the sniper as he dodged two more shots. He flipped his killing edges up and caught them, and then killed the sniper.

"Two more to go," said Matthew. Guy was blocking a swordmaster and dodging some fireballs from a sage. The sage launched another attack and hit Guy directly. Guy fell holding his stomach. The swordmaster then attacked with his silver sword. Guy thought he was a goner but then looked up, and saw two blades in the swordmaster's stomach. The blades came out as he swordmaster fell with blood everywhere. The sage attacked again, Guy tripped Matthew and then ducked.

"Whoa thanks Guy but I still own your life," said Matthew. Guy chuckled and Matthew got up. The sage attacked again but Guy jumped on top of Matthew as he threw him up. Matthew however, suffered damage from the attack. Guy was in the air and flipped while in the air and cut the sage's body in half. "Now let's help Eliwood," Mashayn and Guy nodded.

Eliwood blocked Maka's attack again but then Maka attacked again, and hit Eliwood. Eliwood attempted a block but only busted his right arm. Blood came out but Eliwood didn't feel much pain. Eliwood noticed Guy and Matthew running towards him, and attacked Maka. Maka again blocked Eliwood's attack. Guy and Matthew attacked from behind him; both attacks were successful. Maka's armor however, was strong and only suffered some scratches, and Maka himself suffered some damage. He pushed Eliwood and turned to attack Guy and Matthew. Eliwood bounced back cut Maka's head off. "That was easy enough," Eliwood smiled. Just then an arrow was launched at Eliwood. Eliwood dodged it and saw the arrow had a letter attached to it.

"Why that bastard," said Matthew. Guy chased the attacker and Matthew stayed with Eliwood. "I'll be right back, you coming?" Eliwood nodded as the group gave chase. Guy then returned and shook his head.

"I found no trace of him, he escaped…" Guy said.

"Strange, I saw no sniper around…and the arrow popped out of nowhere," said Matthew.

"Strange things have been happening…there is no point of searching for him. We'll just take turns doing guard duty."

"Mi lord, what about the letter?" asked Matthew. "What does it say?" Eliwood looked at the letter.

_Eliwood I am waiting for you…the longer you wait the more flesh comes out your beloved Lyn. You have been stalling long enough, hurry before The Dark Shinobi come again and again. Once in Bern go look for Rameer…and kill him! He is responsible for all this!_

"Bern?" said a confused Eliwood. "I thought it was Sacae and how does he know about the Dark Shinobi?"

"Maybe he was mistaken the last time, he told you about going to him," said Matthew.

"No, he said to me in my dream."

"Your dream?"

"I'll explain later but we head to Sacae and find Lyn and Lord Hausen. Whoever is "trying" to help us is starting to look more like out enemy."

"Rameer…why does that name sound so familiar?" asked Mashayn. "Wait…I heard Deshawn talking about him before." Eliwood looked Mashayn, "They mentioned him being a traitor."

"Traitor…of The Dark Shinobi…and this man telling us to kill him. Matthew scratched his head. "It's obvious he is no ally of ours."

"So where do we go from here?" asked Guy.

"Reinsa," answered Matthew.

"Why there?" asked Eliwood. Matthew put a hand on Eliwood's shoulder.

"Trust me and besides it's on our way to Sacae." Eliwood shrugged and went to his tent to sleep. So did Guy and Mashayn, while Matthew smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A man covered in black cloth approached a another man in black cloth. "Mi lord Roy, Eliwood has discovered about us."

Roy chuckled, "That only makes it more."

"Did you do that on purpose?" Roy started laughing evilly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well hoped you liked and again sorry for being late. I'm so busy and I got sick today so it was tough to finish this.

Guess what reviewers? I have decided to allow you to vote for a pairing or love triangle you would to see! However EliwoodxLyn (the main pairing) cannot be changed! Please in your review vote for pairings.

Here are fics done by my reviewers…

The Never Ending War by Darkhole CO- a very good fiction that lets you submit your own Ocs!

A New Journey by Akkiangel-its reaching the end with like 5 or 3 chapters left. It has OC submission.

Rainy Nights- an amazing fic that is very descriptive, good plot, and amazing! IT ALSO HAS ELILYN IN IT!

Unknown fic by MidnightRayn13-told me she is doing a fic but hasn't submitted it yet…hopefully will later.


	6. Chapter 6

Fepro: hey guys, how's it going?

Eliwood: you're early this time

Lyn: usually we have to wait till Hector gets out the buffet.

Hector: hey I'm only there for a minute

Lyn: more like three weeks

Eliwood: you eat as fast as fepro can update

Fepro: hey it's not my fault! And Hector eats a lot!

Hector: I do not!

Abdullah: Howdy

Everyone: what are you dong here?

Abdullah: to tell you the 6th chapter is here!

Everyone: Oh….

Fepro: Well here's chapter 6 and thanks to Akkiangel, Ayumi night beauty, Lady Lyndis123, midnightrayn13, and Sora's Final Form for reviewing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lyn looked around the room, it was silent and filled with faces. Florina was sleeping in one of the beds next to Fiora. Fiora could walk but with horrid pain, and Sain forced her to rest. Rebecca was still resting with Wil sitting next to her. Kent was next to Fiora with Sain looking over both of them. Farina was sitting in the far corner being quiet the entire time. Rath was leaning against a wall and as usual quiet. The new guy, Rameer, was tending to everyone. What if Florina would die? Lyn shook her head not letting bad thoughts into her mind. She looked at Fiora, and then Rebecca, and then Fiora, and then Kent. Bad thoughts kept entering her mind and every time she shook her head. Suddenly there was knock on the door. Lyn sighed and opened the door. It was the innkeeper's son. He looked like him but was a bit taller, had brown hair, and ragged Sacaen clothes.

"The medicines you ordered have arrived," said the new innkeeper. Lyn thought of he must feel to have his father dead. Lyn remembered how she felt when her father and mother were killed. She closed and thought of the moments they shared. "Excuse me…Mai are you okay?" Mai…Mai was the name Lyn took in order to secure her identity. Lyn snapped out and nodded. The man smiled and left the room.

"Ponytail girl…hand me the medicines I'll tend to them," said Rameer. Lyn nodded and handed the bag containing the medicines. Rameer took them out and looked at them. "Well we got what we needed." He took a herb and sat in a desk. He began to mix the herb with some mixtures. He went to Florina and looked Lyn. "Hey guy, I need you to leave and Lyn and Farina stay here." The guys did as they were told and left the room.

"What is Rameer?" asked Lyn. Rameer sighed and looked at Florina trying to find the words.

"Well her injuries are in her right leg…and her chest…and this herb needs to be applied there." Lyn looked Rameer and Farina cracked her knuckles. "The herb needs to be applied there…then I'll need to add some ingredents and find her broken bones and such things." Farina punched Rameer and he went flying against the counter.

"You are NOT going to do that to my sister!" Farina roared. Rameer held his cheek as he got up. Farina raced to hit him again but Lyn grabbed her.

"Either you let him…or your sister dies," said Lyn. Farina stopped struggling and Lyn let go of her.

Ten minutes later 

Farina punched Rameer again and sent him flying. "That stuff is hurting Florina not saving her!" Rameer got up again holding his cheek.

"It's supposed to hurt…you putting herbs and drug ingredients on her wounds. Let her go through the pain and it'll help tend the wounds." Rameer then took another herb, a bottle, and a carrot.

"What's with the carrot?" asked Farina. Rameer sighed looking at the carrot.

"Florina lost too much blood…carrot juice along with some special herbs can restore some lost blood vessels." Farina looked at him, never has she heard carrots to be lifesavers. Rameer sighed and mixed the materials together and put them in a bottle. He handed it to Lyn, who nodded. She walked to Florina and bent down. Florina barely awake only because of the painful herbs.

"Florina…please drink this," Lyn whispered. Florina's eyes were shut tight due to the pain from the herbs. She tried to talk but she was too weak. Lyn put the bottle over her mouth, but it wouldn't open. "Florina open your mouth, the taste might be bad…but it'll help you." Florina slowly opened her mouth and Lyn put the bottle in it.

"I doubt Orchid girl can hold the bottle on her own, Ponytail girl you have to hold it for a while." Lyn nodded and in her mind she cursed Rameer for the "ponytail girl" name. Rameer looked at Fiora. "Stupid unicorn lady's injuries aren't severe but we have to heal her legs. Her body feels weak and her right arm can barely move. She seemed fine when she slapped me, but she was only concealing it." He looked at the bag and his supplies. "Stupid unicorn lady could use some of these restore herbs, and some of the same herbs I used on Orchid girl."

"Where did you learn to heal so good?" asked Farina. "You would make a great doctor."

"Thanks for the compliment…I learned to heal on my own. I ran away from home because of my parents, they asked for too much. I left two siblings behind and they were the only ones I loved. I vowed to come back and to help cease their lives in the future. After wandering Sacae for ten years I returned to my home. I was regeted, my parents scolded me, the village boycotted me, and all of Etruria hated me. I left and for six years I lived off in Sacae until I ran into you." Farina and Lyn were shocked.

_"How can ones parents…how can people do such things?" Farina thought. "I loved my parents but they died but parents that hate you."_

_"I never heard of such horrid parents," thought Lyn. _

"It's in the past…besides I didn't hold my part of the bargain in Etruria," said Rameer trying to calm them. Lyn was going to ask him but he continued, "I was Etruria's project, their leader, their warrior…I couldn't do it." Rameer looked at the ceiling he didn't want to bring such stories in moments such as this. "Well when you're on your own with no money you have to learn to tend yourself. And that's how I learned to heal so good." He picked up some restore herbs along with other materials and walked to Fiora. Farina joined him and helped tend Fiora.

_Five minutes later_

"Well Unicorn Lady is done so Red and Pigtails are left," said Rameer.

"Who is Red?" asked Lyn.

"The red armored knight," Rameer answered.

"Red is for girls," said Lyn. Rameer nodded and Lyn started laughing. Farina chuckled too. Rameer smiled as he looked at Kent.

"I suppose Pigtails is the green haired archer," said Farina. Rameer kept smiling and nodded. Farina smiled as well. It has been rough but moments such these treasured. _"This guy has a good sense of humor and has brought up the moral of our troops." _Rameer stepped next to Kent and looked at him. He began to examine and check if certain body parts weren't broken. "Red has some severe injuries in his chest. His entire upper body needs treatment but luckily his lower body is fine." Rameer checked his pulse and vains. His eye's widened and Lyn and Farina began to worry.

"What's wrong?" asked Lyn. Rameer jumped into his supplies and trashed through everything. "Rameer…"

"Can't talk his neck is broken and if he was hit any closer he could have died. His blood ain't too good, if we wait too long he'll die!" Lyn's eye's widened and Farina's too.

_"No Kent…Kent…don't die…please don't…" lyn thought. "Why is all this happening?" _

"Lyn take these herbs and apply them to his neck! Farina find something as a substitute for a cast." Lyn snapped out of her daydreams and took the herbs. Farina ran to the door and opened it. Sain was standing in front of it, still worried. Farina grabbed Sain and took him with her downstairs. Rameer immediately began mixing herbs and looking in the bag for cures and medicines. Lyn was about to apply the herbs to his neck but noticed a disturbing detail. Kent's neck was cut so deep that she could see some of his bone. She snapped out and immediately began to apply the herbs. "Here after applying that herb stick this herb to his neck. It'll act as a bandage and it'll also help conceal the cut." Lyn nodded as she continued to apply the herb.

"I'm back!" cried Farina. "Sain you got the casts right?" Sain nodded and handed them to Rameer. Rameer then quickly applied herbs and medicines to Kent's chest.

_Twenty minutes later_

"Red's condition is still bad but we just have to wait." Rameer looked at Rebecca, "I have been tending Pigtails for hours, her condition is the worst. I'm worried she would die so we need two people up for guard duty. One will watch over Rebecca and the other can check if the Dark Shinobi return." Lyn and the rest nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It just yesterday that Abdullah set off in his journey. He and his legion are heading to Pherae where Mashayn was last. Abdullah looked at his legion and sighed. Bartre kept challenging Karla to a battle and kept losing. Erk was talking to Priscilla while Serra would annoy them. Wallace was a bit ahead of Abdullah always asking to lead. Abdullah knew with him leading they would end up in Ilia. _"It's nice to see everyone in their normal selves. It's been tough after Eliwood's death and the entire country in fear of the Dark Shinobi." _

"Hey Lord Abdullah," said Wallace. Abdullah looked up at him, "Can I lead the way, I'm sure I'll get us to Caelin."

_"Same old Wallace." _Abdullah smiled, "We aren't heading to Caelin, we're going to Pherae." Wallace slapped himself and Abdullah grinned. It felt so nice to travel with his old friends. This kind of adventure always excites. In his tactician days against Nergal, he'd always get excited. Lyn would always slap him because of his behavior in serious moments. Hector would chase him with his axe and one time with Armads. _"Man you don't want Hector mad when he has Armads." _Eliwood wouldn't mind he liked his attitude, it brought up the troop's moral. But sometimes in sad times such as when Eliwood's father and Ninian died, Abdullah would do something stupid. Once he joked that he'll find Ninian a nice grave flower. Another time he mentioned Eliwood's father after he died. Both times ended with Lyn chasing and attempting to kill him, and she'd always go back and comfort Eliwood.

_Flashback_

_"Eliwood why are you so quiet?" asked Abdullah. Eliwood didn't look at him. "Hey are you sad?" Again Eliwood didn't talk. Lyn, Hector, Ninian, and Nils stayed quiet as will. "Eliwood how is your father?" Eliwood was stunned and Lyn clutched her hands. "Oh yeah…he died…sorry about that." Lyn punched Abdullah right in the face. "Hey I said I was sorry." Lyn cracked her knuckles._

_"RUN ABDULLAH RUN!" cried Matthew. Abdullah noticed what he had done and ran for his life. Lyn was about to give chase but instead went to comfort Eliwood._

_End of flashback_

_Another flashback_

_It's been three days since the death of Ninian, and the group was gloomier than ever. "Hey Eliwood." Abdullah greeted._

_"Hey Abdullah…how are you?"_

_"I'm fine. Hey I have something for you." Eliwood and Lyn looked him. Abdullah smiled, "How about if I buy a expensive gift for Ninian in her funeral?" _

_"IDIOT!" Lyn screamed as she punched Abdullah. _

_End of flashbacks_

"Man those days where great except for the getting punched part." Abdullah smiled.

"Abdullah," said Wallace. Abdullah stopped daydreaming and looked at Wallace.

"Yeah are we in Ilia yet?" Abdullah and Wallace chuckled.

" No but we reached the small village, Riah."

"Riah…I believe Nino and Jaffar settled here after Eliwood's invitation."

_Half an hour later_

"All right guys, we'll settle down in hotel shortly. But right now why not do some browsing?" The group nodded and were about to until…

"ABDULLAH!" The entire group turned around and saw a short girl about 16, had green hair, and a purple sage outfit. Next to her was a man about 23 and was covered in black cloth. The girl ran up to Abdullah and hugged him. The black clothed man's eye's glared at Abdullah.

"Hey Nino, long time no see," Abdullah greeted. He looked at Jaffar, who was still glaring, "umm…hey Jaffar."

"Oh my god is that you Erk!" Nino rushed to Erk and hugged him as well. Serra's eye's twitched along with Jaffar's glaring. "How have you been teacher?"

"I have been fine until Serra dragged me into Abdullah's journey. So how you been well?"

"I have been terrific and Jaffar just moved near my home!" Erk smiled, he'd always liked seeing Nino happy. "Priscilla!" Nino jumped and went and hugged her friend.

"Yeah nothing beats a reunion," said Abdullah. Jaffar looked at Abdullah, glaring at him. "Why are you glaring at me? Why are you glaring at any that Nino hugs? Are you going to kill me? Jaffar nodded and Abdullah gulped.

"So what brings you here?" asked Nino.

"Haven't you heard of Eliwood's death?"

"Yes…everyone in the village are so sad. Lord Eliwood was so kind and gentle. He gave me a life…with people that care about me." Nino began to sob. Erk and Priscilla comforted her with Jaffar glaring at Erk. Erk glared back at Jaffar and then there was a moment of silence. Abdullah looked at both of them, confused.

"Ahhhh!" cried a man. Abdullah and the group turned around. Citizens were running their way, terrified. Abdullah grabbed the man, "What's going on?"

"Wyverns, there is fighting…and robbing…and killing," said the man. Abdullah let him go and the man ran for his life.

"What are wyverns doing here? All right guys come on!" The group followed Abdullah deeper into the town. The continued running as they passed destroyed homes and dead bodies. Abdullah stopped and looked up in the air. He saw what looked to be wyvern lords and a lone wyvern lord fighting them off. "HEATH!"

"No way, that's Heath!" said Nino.

"We have to save him, everyone prepare for…" Abdullah then stopped as a wyvern came flying down. Erk grabbed Priscilla and moved out the way, Abdullah did the same with Nino. "Heath!" Abdullah looked at the fallen wyvern. Serra rushed towards Heath and so did the remaining group. Abdullah bent down to the wyvern lord.

"Hey Abdullah…"Heath then coughed up blood.

"Don't speak, I'll get come help." Abdullah said.

"Heh it's the end for me…I have a message for you." Abdullah looked at him.

"Eliwood…Matthew…" Heath coughs up more blood. "And your sister they were in…Araphen…they are in Reinsa…" Heath's eyes then shut.

"Heath!" cried Abdullah as a thunderstorm began. Serra, Nino, and Priscilla started weeping and Abdullah clutching his hand.

"Abdullah…he's gone," Erk said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No…he's not dead! Why is all this happening!" Nino grabbed onto Priscilla as both weeped uncontrollably. Serra was holding onto Abdullah's back, weeping on his chest.

"It's all my…sniff…fault…I sent him with Matthew…sniff," said Serra still weeping. A wyvern landed on the ground with a man on his back. The man had a black helmet and black rusted armor. His eyes reeked evil and his wyvern had a scar over it's eye.

"What a bunch of whelps. Crying over a man with a 1,000,000 gold bounty over his head."

"You kill this man because of a bounty! He was starting a new life! Curse you…Bern bounty hunters!"

The man laughed, "You're a wise one but do you think you can defeat, Gana the Killer?"

"You bet I can and I will…for Heath." Serra and the rest of the girls stood up and prepared themselves. "Attack!"

Gana laughed again, "get 'em boys." Right then 20 wyverns flew down, all being wyvern lords. Abdullah order the group to stop right after this.

"Why did you stop us? We can take them on." Asked Nino.

"It's not the smart thing, Serra and Priscilla would get jumped by those wyverns. We have to play a defensive strategy. Wallace, Bartre, Karla, and Jaffar form a line in the front." The four did as they were told, "Nino and Erk get behind Jaffar and Karla. The magic users did so, "And Priscilla and Serra stay behind Erk and Nino, it's possible they have javelins so watch your distance." The healers nodded and did what they were ordered. Priscilla took out a elfire tomb and Serra took out her lightning tomb. Both girls having their mend staffs next to them.

Gana smirked, "Get them you whelps!" Gana stood as his army of wyverns attacked Serra's group. Two wyverns attacked Jaffar but the clever assassin dodged them both. He then flipped his killing edge, jumped in the air, and then cut through one of the wyvern lords. The wyver rider died instanltly and the other wyvern lord attacked Jaffar again. Jaffar again dodged it and Erk hit him with a elfire tomb. The wyvern lord didn't die so Erk attacked again, this time killing him.

"This don't change anything," said Jaffar glaring at Erk. Erk ignored him as he killed another wyvern lord by Jaffar. Erk smirked, Jaffar glared evily at him. Karla and Bartre were fairing off well. Karla just criticaled a wyvern lord with her Wo Doa. Bartre was killed a wyvern lord as well easily because of the weapon advantage. The two seemed to be competing…

"Ha, I'll kill more wyverns then you!" cried Bartre. Karla smirked as she dodged another attack from a wyvern. Karla killed the wyvern easily. Bartre glared at her but looked around and saw a wyvern ready to cut him. Karla jumped in front of Bartre and delivered two blows to the wyvern lord. She dodged his attack and then finished him off. Karla turned to Bartre and smirked, "I could have handled him."

"Ha, you think you can take me on!" cried Wallace. A wyvern lord attacked Wallace with his silver lance. "Heh, you pretty strong but my defense is way too much!" Wallace attacked the wyvern lord but got hit again. "Hit me all you want, it doesn't make a deference!" Just before Wallace could attack again a huge light hit the wyvern lord, instantly killing him. Wallace turned around, "Serra that was my kill!"

"You take so long, I got annoyed," said Serra.

"Coming from the biggest annoying person ever," said Wallace.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Wallace sighed as he attacked two more wyverns. Wallace attacked one of them at the wyvern's front leg. The wyvern screamed and then the wyvern rider hit Wallace with his lance. Wallace suffered little damage as he cut the wyvern's front leg completely off. The wyvern fell and Wallace then stabbed the rider, which instantly killed him. The other wyvern stabbed Wallace, which once again did little damage. Wallace hit the wyvern rider but he lived. A huge fireball hit the wyvern lord, which killed him. Wallace turned around and saw Priscilla. He sighed looking at the ground.

"This time I'll win!" cried Bartre as he killed another wyvern lord. Karla kept silent as she killed two wyvern lords. Bartre glared at her, _"Next time I'll win!"_

Jaffar and Erk were holding off pretty good. Jaffar just stabbed a wyvern lord, instantly killing him. Erk meanwhile, killed a wyvern lord as well with his elfire tomb. Jaffar jumped on a wyvern and stabbed the wyvern's eye. Blood gushed out as the wyvern fell. The rider was on the ground about to get up until Jaffar stabbed him. Jaffar looked over to Nino, making sure she was okay. "Look out!" Erk cried as he launched two fireballs a wyvern lord, killing him.

"Hey Abdullah, Abdullah, Abdullah!" yelled Nino.

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"I want to fight! Can I go in the front?"

"Will you live?"

"Yeah."

"Knock yourself out." Nino cheered as she ran past Erk and Jaffar. Three wyverns approached Nino. Not wasting time she immediately launched two fireballs at a wyvern lord, killing him. The other two flew towards her, ready to attack her. Jaffar jumped in front blocking the attack, and Erk hit a fireball at the other wyvern lord.

"Hey I could have dodged that!" Nino screamed. She launched two fireballs and killed both wyvern lords. "See I told you I can handle them!" Jaffar snorted and Erk didn't really care.

"Well…you whelps are stronger than I thought," said a voice. The group looked up and found none other than, Gana. "It's time I finish this." He leaped towards Nino to attack her with his silver lance. Jaffar stepped in the way and was hit by the axe as he fell to the ground. Erk launched a fireball but Gana dodged it and then hit Erk with his axe. Wallace threw a spear that hit Gana, but Gana returned the favor by slashing at Wallace. Wallace's armor was great but couldn't protect him from Gana's attack.

"You're going down!" cried Bartre. He charged Gana and attempted to attack him with his silver axe. Gana blocked Bartre's attack. Bartre tried again but Gana blocked it again. "You are strong but I will destroy you!" Bartre carelessly attacked again and Gana dodged it. Gana's wyvern flew up and dived down at Bartre. Bartre prepared himself but Gana easily cut through Bartre's defense. Bartre was sent flying and crashed into a street wall. Gana smirked and he looked over at Karla. Karla rushed towards Gana and slashed her sword at him. Gana was hit on his arm but he attacked her back. Karla was hit on her stomach.

"Damn you're pretty strong…but I will still defeat you!" cried Karla. Suddenly Gana attacked again, Karla quickly jumped back and grabbed a pole. She spun around it and then flew towards him. She slashed with her Wo Dao but was blocked. The two powerhouses both trying to overpower each other. Gana then backed off and then charged again towards Karla. Suddenly a huge fireball appeared and hit Gana. Gana fell and Karla turned around. "Thanks kid," Nino smiled. Karla prepared to attack. Gana looked at her but he saw multiple figures of Karla. She then disappeared and Gana's face turned blank. He fell to the ground with several severe cuts over his body. Karla then appeared and she smirked.

_An hour later_

"So where to now, Abdullah?" asked Karla.

"Heath…he said go to Reinsa. I couldn't make out who was there, but I'm certain he said my sister is heading there. He mentioned Eliwood and Matthew as well." Abdullah scratched his head.

"Well…I don't want to say this but…we know Lord Eliwood is dead. Possible Matthew is alive along with your sister," said Erk. Serra and Abdullah nodded.

"All we will get a quick rest in the inn but early sunrise we head to Reinsa," said Abdullah. Everyone nodded and headed to their rooms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I managed to get this in early but chapter 7 might get delayed. Coming weekend is the end of Ramadan and Eid is going to be on Monday or Sunday. So we have to get prepared for that.

Dragon's Time by midnightrayn13- short chapters but very interesting. Elilyn, mysterious group after Lyn, and setting in Sacae. It has only one OC, but in the prologue is has 3. But very good, the plot is intersting too!

VOTE FOR PAIRINGS!

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

From now on for every chapter, I will show a list of pairings voted and which are in the lead. If leads change, pairings change so vote for your favorites. Pairing votes:

ErkxNino-1

JaffarxPriscilla-1

BartrexKarla-1

MatthewxRebbeca-1

Elilyn-2 (obviously doesn't need votes, it's the main pairing)

FarinaxKent-1

HectorxFlorina-2

SainxFiora-1

KentxFiora-1

Hmmm…looks like we got a tie for SainxFiora and KentxFiora. Same for KentxFiora and KentxFarina. I advice you all to vote for every girl (since there are less girls than boys) in the game. Pairings change depending on if the pairing changes. Before I start here is something for all Muslims…

EID MUBARAK!

Here is chapter 7:

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Was that a yawn Abdullah?" asked Serra. Abdullah looked behind him and smirked.

"It's been a long battle but it's only seven," said Abdullah. He looked around him, the group has been settled down. It was only hours ago Heath was killed. After the battle the group buried Heath. There were so many sad faces. Abdullah shook his head, the memories pained him. He didn't want to remember but he couldn't help but.

"ABDULLAH," screamed a voice. Abdullah turned around and was surprised. "I'm never going to fall for that candy trick again!"

"What happened, I didn't realize you were gone?" asked Abdullah.

"When we came, some guy offered me candy. I went near him and then he kidnapped me!"

"Why would he want to kidnap some five year old, annoying, idiotic girl?" Sarah kicked Abdullah in the shins. "Owawawawa!"

"Maybe it's because I'm of noble birth for Kuwain in Etruria!"

"Did you win?"

"Yes but barely, he almost got Sameer too! And why do you care if I won?"

"Because if you didn't I would be giving you a big spanking." Sarah kicked Abdullah in the shins again.

"Erk! Can I play?" Serra yelled. Erk shook his head, "Why not? Hey answer me!" Serra grabbed Erk's robe and shook him like crazy. Priscilla quickly loosened Erk from Serra. Serra put her hands on her hips.

"Serra it's chess and we already started," Priscilla said sweetly as she could. Serra stuck out her tongue and left. Priscilla and Erk sighed and Nino smiled. "I believe it was your turn Erk." Erk nodded and made his move. Nino watched carefully, studying their moves. "Nino you can play winner after this." Nino smiled again.

"Have you seen Jaffar? I haven't seen him since we got in this inn." Priscilla shook her head.

"Possible he went out, it's not like Jaffar to stick with a huge group for long," said Erk. Nino nodded and the game continued.

"God you hold the baby for once!" Sarah kicked Abdullah again and handed him the baby. Her stomach then growled, "I'm hungry feed me!" Abdullah backed away.

"Wallace!" The bald knight appeared behind Abdullah. "Go get some gummy bears, chocolate ice cream, and some baby formula." Wallace nodded and Abdullah handed him the money.

"Yay, gummy bears and ice cream!" squealed Sarah. Abdullah smiled and poked Sarah.

"Hey stop poking me!" Abdullah poked her again and Sarah was ready to kick him in the shins. She looked up and realized he was holding Sameer in his arms. "Oh wait till that baby isn't with you!"

"Hey Karla it's time you lose!" Karla dashed to Bartre and held a sword by his throat. "Heh, I'll win next time."

"Can't you just shut it!" Karla removed her sword. Bartre looked at Karla, her face was serious. "Ever fucking time I turn around, you're there to annoy me. You know what stay away from me!" Karla put away her sword and walked away. Bartre was stunned and in awe.

"He got owned," said Nino. Erk pulled her back and shook his head.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop like that Nino," said Priscilla.

"I'm sorry," said Nino.

"Just don't do it next time," said Priscilla. Nino nodded and smiled again.

"Erk can we train again?" asked Nino. Erk looked Priscilla.

"You two go I'm going after Karla." Erk nodded and headed out the door.

"Now knowing Karla, she would normally go to Abdullah, Eliwood, and Wil when stressed out. The only one here is Abdullah and he is in the lobby." Priscilla headed out of the main lounge and headed to the lobby. "Hmm…he is not here. He was getting his shins kicked about ten minutes ago." She shrugged, "Maybe he and Sarah left with Karla already. He must have gone to either The Pub, or the training ground." She opened the front door and walk out. Next to the inn was a stall for horses. Priscilla saw Harmony (her horse, couldn't think of anything) and decided to stroke her. Harmony eye's soon closed and fell asleep. Priscilla continued to walk to The Pub.

_20 minutes later_

"Oh they aren't here," Priscilla said as she got out The Pub. "So they must be at the training ground."

"Hey, Jeff check out that hot red haired bitch," said a man.

"What are you thinking, Ryan?" asked Jeff. Ryan made a disgusting face and Jeff smiled. Meanwhile Priscilla was walking to the training ground. A blonde man with an axe appeared. He also had big muscles and a disgusting face. Priscilla looked at him and walked pasted him. The man however grabbed Priscilla and threw her at a wall.

"Ah, you bastard!" screamed Priscilla as she got up. The man began to walk toward her. Priscilla put her hand on her waist looking for her tombs. _"No I left the tombs back at the inn." _She turned around and backed away until she felt something behind her. She moved her hands around it and her face went blank. She turned around and found another blonde. Except he wielded a sword and had some green highlights. He had a stern face and brigand clothing. The green haired man grinned and licked his lips.

"Nice find, Ryan," said the green highlighted blonde.

"Why thank you Jeff," said Ryan. "Why don't we have a little fun with this girl?" Ryan walked closer to Priscilla with a sick face. He approached Priscilla and licked her. Priscilla tried to run away but Jeff was holding her. Ryan smiled and then his face went blank. Priscilla opened her eyes and found the upper edge of a sword in his stomach. The sword came out of his stomach and he fell to the ground. Priscilla felt the grip that Jeff had on her was loosened. She felt warm sticky water pour down her arm. Priscilla jolted out the grip and turned back to him. The man fell to the ground and behind him was Jaffar.

"Jaff…Jaffar?" Priscilla was surprised to see the assassin let alone save her. "Jaffar…" she began to cry. Jaffar approached her and stopped a tear with his finger. Priscilla looked at him. Jaffar turned around and disappeared. Priscilla held her hand out, "Thank you…"

Training ground… 

A fire ball hit Erk as he fell to the ground, "Good, you're getting better." Nino jumped up as she heard the comment from her teacher. "Calm down, I'll only said "getting better"." Nino's face dropped, "But hey I'm going to say a lot of you keep up the good work." Nino smiled and jumped on Erk.

"They seem to be having fun," said Abdullah. He looked over at Karla, "Something wrong?"

"Oh no everything is perfect," Karla replied.

"Look you're my friend, I know when something is wrong." Karla looked at the ground. "What is it? Karel, Serra annoying you, memories, love…"

"IT'S NOTHING!"

"I see…but whenever you need help I'll be here." Abdullah walked off, "I'm heading back."

"Karla…" said a voice. Karla looked down and saw little Sarah. "Is it…love…?"

"What makes you say that?" Karla asked.

"Because you screamed when brother said "love." Karla looked at the sky, not saying a word. "I understand your love life." Karla looked at Sarah. "You like Lord Eliwood, this Wil guy you talk about, Bartre, and brother."

"You're clever but it frustrates me…"

"Hey I'm five! And why do you like all the dense guys?"

Karla scratched her head, "You know…I have no idea."

"How about we head in…and get some candy?"

"haha, I like you kid." Karla said as she walked off with Sarah.

"All right Nino, hit me with an elfire," Erk commanded. Nino nodded and opened her spell book. Erk did the same with his Elfire tomb. The two sages chanted some words and two huge fireballs appeared. Both fireballs were launched at the opposite sage. Erk's fireball neared Nino. Nino quickly dodged it as her fireball neared Erk, _"All right here it comes." _Erk dodged the fireball as well. Then out of no where another fireball hit Erk.

"Ha, I got you!" said Nino.

Erk got up and dusted himself off. His clothes were a bit torn from all the practice, "What a dirty trick. I wasn't expecting it, very good Nino."

Nino jumped up again, "THANK YOU ERK! How about another round?" Erk nodded and prepared himself. Nino quickly launched an elfire and so did Erk. Both sages dodged both attacks. Nino launched an elthunder and wind tomb. Erk quickly launched an elfire. The three magic attacks collided and caused a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared Erk was sitting on the ground and said, "How about we get something to eat. We trained enough."

"All right, I'm starving," Nino replied. She ran up to Erk but tripped. She fell down on Erk, face to face, as their lips met. The kiss lasted ten seconds until both sages opened their eyes, and broke the kiss. "Er…Erk…I…" Nino's face turned red.

"Nino…I…did…" Both sages kept blabbering random words.

"Erk…I'm terribly sorry…I didn't mean…to…"

"Did you like…um…did…you…like it?" Erk asked straight forward.

"Umm…I…did…I…YES I DID!" she finally said as she shut her eyes tight. She opened them again and saw Erk's face. His face leaned in and kissed her.

He broke it, "I love you," and then he kissed her again.

Nino broke it as well, "I love you too." The two sages continued to make out.

_Next day…_

The sun rose up and everybody was eating some breakfast. "All right guys finish up and we'll heading straight to Reinsa." Abdullah said as he finished his breakfast. Everyone nodded. "Nino, are you and Jaffar coming too?"

Nino looked at Erk, "Of course I am!"

"I guess that means I'm coming too, Eliwood gave me a chance so I'll help," said Jaffar.

Abdullah looked over at Karla, "Why aren't you eating?"

"Don't worry about it! Just leave me alone!"

"KARLA! I brought you some pancakes!" cried Sarah.

Karla looked at the five-year-old, "Thank you," she said as she took the pancakes.

Abdullah scratched, "She's a mystery…" He glanced at Bartre, who was closing in by Karla. _"Oh shit not in the morning."_

"Hey Karla…" Bartre started then screamed and held his leg. He looked below him, "SARAH! Abdullah your sister just kicked me in the shins!" Abdullah shrugged as he picked up Sameer.

"Come near Karla again and I'll fry your ass." Sarah said seriously.

"Dude Abdullah your sister five-year old sister just cussed!" Bartre cried.

"Oh where did she learn that from?" Abdullah put his hand on his chin.

"Who do you think!?" Sarah yelled as she fried Abdullah.

"Hmm…does anyone smell smoke?" Abdullah asked.

"Nope other than the fact your ass is on fire," said Serra.

"Oh shit!" cried Abdullah as he ran around in circles. Erk and Nino casted a fimbulvetr on Abdullah's ass. "Thanks guys…"

"Come on I like Kar…I mean I like fighting her," begged Bartre.

"Says the dense guy," Sarah said as she launched fireball at Bartre's ass.

"PEACE! STOP THE VIOLENCE!" cried Abdullah. "We have to get to Reinsa."

"Oh yeah right," said everyone except Bartre and Jaffar.

"BUT MY ASS IS STILL ON FIRE!" cried Bartre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the shortness, I was trying to get this filler in last week. Unfortunately Monday was a religious holiday (which I enjoyed and skipped school) so we were very busy. Yeah this is a filler but for voted pairings and some I mentioned in the beginning.

Of Sages and Souls by Sora's Final Form-pretty good and funny plot with Eliwood, Lyn, and Hector. However Sora's final form needs some advice to add to the story. This is a very good fic so check it out and don't let it die!

PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE FOR PAIRINGS! Like I send in the beginning of the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

-1Hey guys sorry this is taking such a long time to update but…not much time to blend in my schedule, socializing, and school stuff. Here are the votes so far…

ErkxNino-1

JaffarxNino-1

JaffarxPriscilla-1

ErkxPriscilla-1

BartrexKarla-2

MatthewxRebbeca-1

Elilyn-2 (obviously doesn't need votes, it's the main pairing)

FarinaxKent-1

HectorxFlorina-4

SainxFarina-1

SainxFiora-1

KentxFiora-3

The Erk and Nino scene…well when I thought of it…it was rushed. Okay rushed BIG TIME! Other pairings for Erk and Nino popped and will appear later…so sorry I'm going to have to change the ending of chapter 7 a bit. And thanks to Midnight Rayn13, Ayumi –Night Beauty-, Akkiangel, and Sora's Final Form for reviewing!

When the smoke cleared Erk was sitting on the ground and said, "How about we get something to eat. We trained enough."

"All right, I'm starving," Nino replied. She ran up to Erk but tripped. She fell down.

Erk quickly noticed this and bent down a bit and caught Nino as she landed on his chest. "Don't rush, you're tired so please push yourself."

Nino nodded, "Thank you teacher,". She stood up, "Come on I'm starving."

_Next day…_

The sun rose up and everybody was eating some breakfast. "All right guys finish up and we'll heading straight to Reinsa." Abdullah said as he finished his breakfast. Everyone nodded. "Nino, are you and Jaffar coming too?"

Nino looked at Abdullah, "Eliwood was such a nice person to me and helped me and Jaffar out…of course I'll help!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here you go sir, and thank you for shopping here," said an old man who put a few bags in front of Matthew. "Sir?" the old man said after noticing Matthew wasn't taking the bags.

"Oh I'm sorry, thank you," Matthew took the bags and ran off to Eliwood and the rest.

Once Matthew stopped by Eliwood, Mashayn squealed, "What you get?!" she said trying to take the bags from Matthew.

Matthew jerked his hand back, "Hey chill out, I know it's been two days but take it easy!" A hand appeared behind the bags, and grabbed it. Matthew turned around and kicked the man behind him in the gut.

The man, who happened to be Guy, fell on the ground holding his stomach. "Foo-food." He said it as if he were a ghost.

"Calm down guys, we'll feast soon enough." He looked at Matthew, "how…much?"

Matthew didn't like this question but he always had to answer it. "Around…thirty to fifty hours, depending on that vulnerary's effect. Smart of you back there to trick them into coming out and giving you the vulnerary."

Eliwood smiled a bit, "I knew someone was around and I decided to lure them out by pretending to give up. It seems they want me to reach my destination, and that proved it. I got the vulnerary in a letter and I noticed at the end that she said "The King" and knew at once it wasn't her."

"…And then that's when we pretended to head in our tents and ambushed them instead of the other way around." Matthew finished.

Eliwood nodded, "Oh and Matthew, half your food is gone."

Matthew immediately looked at his bags and found Guy and Mashayn man-handling his food. He kicked Guy so hard that he flew back hitting a dumpster. He was about to do the same to Mashayn, but unfortunately she kicked him before he could. "owwww!" he yelled holding his leg.

"YOU DON'T HIT GIRLS!" Mashayn yelled out.

Matthew now let go of his leg with red-hot eyes, "Well you shouldn't be stealing other people's food and this time keep your hands off my food! The rest is now for me and lord Eliwood." Matthew said jerking the bags back. He sat on bench and took out some bread and milk to start his breakfast.

Eliwood sat next to him and Matthew handed him some breakfast. While Matthew was gnawing his food, Eliwood ate like a gentleman.

"Mashayn!" cried out a voice.

Guy managed to get up after the knockout and looked over with a confused face.

Eliwood stopped eating along with Matthew, whose mouth was stuffed with bread and had a milk moustache.

Mashayn simply stood where she was as she saw a taller figure ran to her. The figure grasped her and laughed. "Mashayn I'm so glad you're safe."

Mashayn finally noticing whom the figure was laughed along, "Brother!" She hugged him dearly.

A man with blue hair and heavy armor walked next to Eliwood. The man had some tears in his eyes. He jumped onto Eliwood, hugging him. This caused the bench to flip over and Eliwood and Matthew fell on the ground.

"HECTOR! Calm down!" yelled the red-head.

"I thought you were dead so…I'm having a moment." Hector squeezed Eliwood tighter causing Eliwood to choke.

"He…ctor…le…t me…go…"

Matthew laid on the ground laughing at the two friends.

"MATTHEW!"

Matthew immediately stopped laughing, "No…please not…Serra!"

Serra jumped onto Matthew, choking him like Hector is doing to Eliwood. "Oh my god! It's you Matthew! You won't believe how bad I felt! I mean I thought you were dead, but then Abdullah said you weren't, but then a bad guy said you were, but then we found you, and then I hugged you and now we're all going to be happy. LORD HECTOR I WANT A VASSAL NOW!"

An army of sorts smiled and laughed at the moment. They all went this far for a reason and couldn't be happier. Oswin smiled and lifted Hector from Eliwood. Wallace did the same to Serra except Serra kept struggling and kicking Wallace.

Matthew and Eliwood sighed, "Thank…you…"

Sarah smiled while holding Sameer, "Hey Mashayn!" he yelled out but with a smile.

Mashayn stopped hugging Abdullah and smiled back at her younger, much younger sibling.

Bartre walked near to Karla and scratched his head, "K-Karla, look I''m…" he paused when he saw Karla walk away from him. He kicked the ground, "Such an Id-" he suddenly held his foot and screamed in pain. "My freaking foot is on fire!" he yelled out.

Sarah was holding her fire tomb with her hand out toward Bartre, "I told you to leave her alone!" her was enraged at the thought, let alone the fact, of that jerk Bartre even trying to talk to Karla again.

Bartre was wanted to say a thing or two to Sarah but was busy with his foot, "Ah someone help me! My foot is on fire!" he screamed, looking at where Erk and Priscilla were at.

Priscilla took a step but stopped when Erk put his hand in front of her, "Erk, I…" she stopped when he Erk interrupted.

Erk put his finger on his lips, "Shh…if we ignore it, maybe the fat-nosed ogre will die." Everyone chuckled, most surprised by Erk actually being, or even try being funny.

Guy finally noticed the group after Bartre got burned. "Hey guys! Long time no see!" he yelled while waving his hand. "Huh?" his eyes kept wondering through the whole group, "Where is Heath?" he asked.

Once that was said everyone, including Abdullah , lowered their heads. Priscilla's eyes went watery, tears wanting to come out but she held them back. She still couldn't believe he was gone, Heath was so good to her. All sorts of thoughts went through her mind, _"Why'd have to join us? If he didn't, he wouldn't be dead…right?" _Several pictures of him went through her mind, like when he was sharing lunch with her, or when she, Erk, and Heath were playing some chess, and when the entire army had that picnic, and when he would…always smile so diligently at her. Oh she missed him, "Why did he have to die?!" she didn't realize but didn't care that she yelled out loud.

Erk looked at her, he wasn't used to all the sad and mushy stuff, but…shouldn't he comfort her? Heath although was a rival of him for the heart of Priscilla, they were good friends. How they used to hang out with Priscilla, Guy, and Sain in their tents. Why they played many things from chess to plain silly stuff like "Truth or Dare". True his chances of winning his crush's heart more likely, but at this cost? Does he want to win like this? No he didn't, no way he can be so heartless to be happy at that. He reached out to Priscilla and pull her in for a hug, but to his surprise something…or someone else appeared.

Jaffar appeared out of nowhere, he looked at Priscilla's tearing eyes. "Let it out…" at once, Priscilla came bawling and buried her face on Jaffar's chest.

Erk immediately pulled his hands away and folded them looking away.

Nino happened to be in the middle and repeatedly looked back at Jaffar and Erk. "Hmm…" she stopped and turned her attention to Abdullah.

It kept and kept ringing in his head. What Priscilla yelled and Guy asked. "Abdullah!" he gripped his shirt, "Tell me what happened to me!" he yelled hoping it was something else.

Abdullah looked away not wanting to say it but he knew he'd had to that's what a true tactician would do. His men had a right to and he knew it, his eyes paralleled with Matthew's. "Heath would killed by some bounty hunters from Bern." he finished as Matthew's grip on him loosened. "You sent that message…didn't you?" Matthew nodded. Abdullah pushed Matthew's hand from his shirt and moved closer to the road, and peered at it.

Serra went closer to Matthew, "Matthew…I'm sorry this is my fault…" tears forged and were ready to fall.

Matthew bent down and reached his hand to her whimpering eyes, "Not your fault…" he said a tear landed on his finger.

Eliwood's eyes went the same direction, "What's with all that noise?" his question was soon answered by a group of people running, "Excuse me sir…" the man's shoulder hit Eliwood's as he continued running.

"I think I got a good idea of what's going on." a finger pointed from behind Abdullah.

Abdullah's head tilted back, "Huh? Karla?" Karla didn't respond and put her other hand and turned it back to in front of him.

Hector gritted his teeth, "We got trouble…" He then quickly equipped his axe.

Eliwood looked up at a hill near the town, "Everyone ready your weapons we got a battle in our hands!" he said once he saw the army of warriors there.

One of the men on the hill turned behind him, "Ready?" he asked. The man had blonde hair, a small beard, and a dark purple outfit with his unsheathed sword.

Another man walked up to him. He looked similar to the blonde but his hair had a brunette and blond combo, his hair was much shorter, and less friendlier face. "Lloyd…" he began, "who are we fighting?"

Lloyd shrugged, "I don't know but we've been ordered by Lord Roy to attack the army infesting this town."

Linus nodded, "And the prize is that he revives our father…"

Lloyd nodded too, "Yeah but we must first get rid of this evil, Lord Roy told us of…" he saw a Valkyrie walking up to them, "Ursula…"

The Valkyrie stopped in front of the brothers, "And I'll help you get your father back…"

Lloyd thanked her and noticed a certain sage was glaring at them.

The sage approached them slowly, "Why the hell are you here, Sonia?! And revived at all?!" Linus yelled.

Sonia grinned, "Why you know Lord Roy brought me back to life because he knew someone of my caliber was needed." Sonia looked different, her golden eyes were still there but for some reason she actually seemed human. Instead of her purple lipstick and hair, she had red lipstick, black hair, but the same clothes as before.

Linus glared at her and really wanted to tear Sonia limb from limb. He remembered how she squeezed her way into his family and then took control of the Black Fang. He remembered how she used them and his father. If not for her everything would have been perfect if she never came. He wouldn't have died and Lloyd wouldn't have thrown his life because of it, and father would be too. Everything would have been perfect…right? Well he wouldn't have met his half-sister Nino, but having Lloyd and father is worth more…right? Linus shook his head, thinking that Nino's life would have been worse since she'd be stuck with Sonia all day. Well okay! Maybe not perfect but if Sonia could have been a real mother, then it would have.

Lloyd shut his eyes, _"Nino…I'm sorry I had to do that," _he thought remembering the battle at the shrine in Bern. He knew he caused his sister pain, he knew but also knew it was too late. His hands were in his coat's pocket, "I'm curious about our enemy," he said changing the subject.

Linus quit thinking about the past and nodded, "Yeah…Roy said he was a redhead just like he was, and…he was kind…and I think he said he was a noble of this country," Linus continued adding in facts about Eliwood, though he was too blind to realize it was him.

Ursula giggled, "Linus we get it…its Lord Eliwood of Pherae," she pointed out.

Lloyd's hair waved back when a cool breeze came in, "He was a most noble man, we fought him and yet he wasn't our enemy. Yet…Lord Roy, though he told us of his past, now states that Lord Eliwood has gone mad after his Caelin friends died up in Sacae." he closed his eyes and then reopened them, "I understand how he feels, but he must be stopped! Lord Eliwood once this is over, may you rest in peace."

"And the commander will be back," Ursula added in.

Linus smiled, "And we'll all be one big happy family!" there was so he could do! "We can get Nino and then we'll all be together again!" his mind rushed through all the things they could do.

Sonia lowered her gaze when he heard Linus, "Linus, Lloyd…" she paused seeing if she got their attention, "I don't expect you to forgive me, since I'm the reason you didn't have to happy family moments. But I'm sorry, I seeked power and corruption when I was Nergal's minion, but Lord Roy said I'm not like that anymore, he told me of this evil called…Fury Darkness? No, Fluf…no…Flaming Darkness? Yes! That's it, he told me that Nergal was infected by it and so was I, but now…I don't have it! So I'm not that way nor do I feel like it! Please once this is over, tell your father and Nino that I'm sorry…"

Lloyd didn't say a word, but Linus on the other hand didn't care. "So?! What does this Flaming Darkness have to do with anything?! You killed us! My father! My Black Fang family!" Lloyd shook his head, "Linus! We're almost about to battle! You mustn't bicker with an ally just before we fight!" Linus spat at the ground and then mumbled something.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxYOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eliwood and his army marched through the town and to the exit, where no townsfolk could get hurt. Abdullah put his hand on his chin, "Hmm….why haven't they attacked yet?"

Mashayn shrugged, "Beats me brother, maybe they're waiting for us to leave town. They probably show some care for the innocent."

Eliwood, now in his old steed that Hector brought with him, tried to pear and see who the leader was, "Sounds familiar but I can't remember," Hector nodded in agreed, "Same here…"

Matthew shook his head, "Aren't you guys rushing? I doubt they care, besides we all know how cruel this enemy of ours is. This could be trap but I'm certain some brute here is going to rush us into a blind…ow!" Matthew yelled as he felt Hector hit him on the head.

Hector shook his fist, "Watch it! And why should we care what you say?!" He crossed his arms and shut his eyes, "I'm sure Abdullah has a brilliant plan already for any…" he opened his eyes and looked toward Abdullah, and then his jaw dropped.

Abdullah was staring down into a beautiful girl's eyes, his hands clasped with her. She seemed to be around the age 17 and of course beautiful. He smiled at her and the girl's eyes sparkled, "You really mean it?" the girl asked. "Of course, I wouldn't say that just to anyone you know? So you, me tonight?" Abdullah said coolly but then fell down and felt something hard hit his head. The girl released her hands as soon as that happened, but she bent down and held his back gently. He rubbed his head and looked to his side, "Huh? What the hell?!" he saw an object, he figured it was the thing thrown at him. The object was hard, rough, blue and appeared to be a shoulder's armor. He looked up and saw Hector, he rose to up and shook his fist, "Why the hell you throw your stinking armor at me?! Damn it smells like old pork rinds mixed with chicken, and shit!" he yelled.

Hector grew even angrier, "What did you say?!" he barked back.

Abdullah's eyes went down halfway, seeming a combo of being bored that there was no comeback and that he had something up his sleeve, "What you deaf or you can't hear from all the earwax in your ear?" He walked to Hector with the girl holding onto his arm and then leaned to him, "Here let me help you with that…" he put his index finger in his mouth and then stuck it in Hector's ear. "WET WILLY!"

Hector's eyes popped and did nothing for a while, but then pushed Abdullah away from him. "What was that?!"

Abdullah smirked when he heard about half the army laughing at Hector, the loudest being Matthew (no surprise there), who was next to the Eliwood. Eliwood couldn't help but laugh as well. Hector glared at Matthew, both mad and jealous at him for making such a friendly relationship with his best friend. "I'm sorry, I couldn't really see anything with the big watermelon in my way," Abdullah responded and chuckles and giggles rose again.

A loud noise from the crowd of Eliwood's army erupted, "WATERMELON!" yelled Guy, who was sitting on the plain green grass. He looked at Hector, but then in his eyes he turned into a giant watermelon, apparently with legs. His mouth watered as saliva flooded down. Using his back and legs, he flipped up and ran to the "watermelon", pushing and shoving the men and women that were in his way. Once within range, he jumped in the air and flew onto Hector. He gazed at the "watermelon" for a moment, ignoring Hector's yelling, figuring it was the watermelon. He slurped his lips with his tongue and with his watery mouth, he took a big chunk at Hector's shoulder.

Hector let out a loud scream and ran around trying to shake Guy off. Abdullah along with the army chuckled. He looked at the ground, which had Hector's shoulder plate, lucky for him Guy and Guy himself, he took a bite at the shoulder, which had no armor. Hector finally grew his other hand and threw Guy off him, who hit a wall and then fell into a dumpster. Once most of the laughter stopped and some simmered down into brief giggles, Hector wiped his hand through his shoulder. He grinned and looked at Abdullah, "I'm surprised you can see at all through all that hair! When was the last time you cut it? In your father's belly?" everyone owed and some fake a few coughs.

Abdullah slapped himself in his face, "Hector…that sucked!" He yelled back.

"Well…better than what you could say!" Hector shouted back.

Bartre scratched his head, "How can someone be in a father's belly? I thought it was the mother's belly that…that stuff…happens…" He asked to Karla, who was taking a nap against a wall. She opened her eyes, arms crossed, "They don't…" she responded. She stood up and stretched, Bartre was still confused, "Then why…ooohhhh…" he said finally getting it. Karla rolled her eyes, _"What a moron…why do I like the morons? Well all the morons except Lord Eliwood," _she thought. Bartre rubbed the backside of his head, "Hey Karla, I'm…" he paused but did catch Karla's attention. _"Oh man how do I say this?"_ he thought trying to think of what to say. _"All I gotta say is that I'm sorry…and then she'll fight me again!" _Karla waved her hand in Bartre's face. Bartre, who was playing with his fingers, got himself back into order. "Karla…I'm s-" Karla put his finger on Bartre's lips. He blushed, but didn't realize Karla was looking at where Abdullah and Hector were. "Hold on…" she said. She saw a girl holding onto Abdullah's arm, "Whose SHE?!" she unsheathed his sword and dashed to Abdullah. The blush Bartre had quickly disappeared, seeing it wasn't what he thought. "Whew…" was all he said. Wait was he blushing?! No! No! Not at his archrival! _"It was just something I ate!" _he thought trying to convince himself.

Erk, Priscilla, Nino, and Jaffar were chatting away, well not Jaffar. Nino saw Karla run after Abdullah, "Wow…does she have to get every boy?" she asked confused in the art of love.

Erk shrugged and Priscilla shook her head. "She's just having difficulty with love," Priscilla explained. Nino just looked at her but wanted to know more. "You see…everyone gets crushes, apparently for Karla, she has a lot, and she's struggling to figure out who is the one man that is for her. The one man that will make her happy, the one man everyone one of us girls have to find." Priscilla felt she could have gone on forever, but knew she said enough. "So there is one man out there for me too?" Nino asked and got the nod from Priscilla. Nino smiled, and then looked onto Jaffar and Erk, "Erk! Jaffar! Guess what Priscilla says there is a man out there for me, and I'm going to find him!" Nino said sounding determined. Erk smiled and gave her a nod, while Jaffar was busy sharpening his sword.

Abdullah was about to make a comeback at Hector until he heard an angry voice. "ABDULLAH!" Abdullah unwillingly turned his head, and saw Karla coming at him at full speed. Abdullah, knowing Karla could kick his ass, released his arm from the girl's hand. Karla now within attacking distance, seemed that she'll get her way. Abdullah skipped to the side and ran to the way Karla came at him. Karla made a u-turn and then continued her pursuit. Abdullah made his way to the gate of the town but didn't realize it was closed. He smashed into the gate but quickly recovered and banged on it, continuously. "Oh come on! Open it! Pleaaassseee!" his banging slowly stopped, realizing that it wouldn't open, no matter what. Eliwood told the gatekeeper to shut the gate until the battle was over. He heard an evil grin behind him, "Abdullah…" Abdullah turned his head slowly like a clock. When he did, he saw Karla, "Karla!!!! B-but I didn't do anything!" Karla didn't seem to care, she grabbed his shirt and then pounded him.

Bartre and the others watched in delight, "Hehe…Karla is whooping his ass!" Bartre laughed.

"And I'm frying yours!" Sarah shouted at Bartre. Bartre looked behind him and saw the 5 year old. He didn't get it at first until he sniffed. "Hey what's that?" he looked behind him and saw flame his ass. He immediately ran around screaming like an idiot.

Oswin sighed and walked to Bartre, who was still running around. He held a bucket of water and spilled it over Bartre. Bartre sighed in relief, "Thank…you…"

Mashayn giggled while holding baby Sameer in her arms. Though the pack of her, Eliwood, Matthew, and Guy had their jokes, they were going through some rough times like facing bandits on their journey, Eliwood's illness growing worse, and of course going on until they reached a town for food. They also had to take turns staying up, in case of bandit attacks or if this unknown villain's tugs would attack. Lucky for her, she didn't have to do any watches, Matthew, Guy, and sometimes Eliwood, only if he wasn't tired or feeling well and he had to take the first watch if he did.

Serra began annoying Erk, once she joined him, Nino, Priscilla, and Jaffar. Wallace was chatting away with Oswin, and Guy was still in the dumpster.

Eliwood and Matthew were laughing in the background. Eliwood looked back at the enemy troops, "Why are they just standing there?" he wondered.

Matthew shrugged, "This would have been a bad time for us to get attacked especially a surprise attack, since half of us are goofing off."

Eliwood nodded but then grinned, "I guess that falls on our tactician."

Matthew grinned back. He looked at the position of the enemy, "Maybe we should go a little closer, to keep the enemy anywhere knew the town."

Eliwood wiped off that grin he before, "Yeah…but before we do that…Matthew can you try getting a look on what's going on with the enemy?"

Matthew nodded and using his assassin skills, peered onto enemy territory. He couldn't get a good image, but decent considering at how far they are from the enemy. "Well…there appear to be FOUR generals!" Matthew reported, "Let's see…one's a swordmaster, another a Hero…I think a female Sage and troubadour. The Hero and Sage seemed to be having problems with one another. The Hero keeps bugging the Sage…the Sage seems to be sad…but…the Hero keeps messing with her. The other two are trying to break it up and…that's all I got." Matthew finished.

Abdullah randomly appeared behind them with Karla still glaring at him, and Bartre just being there. Abdullah's clothes were ripped, he had a couple of bruises, and his hair cut. He saw Matthew and Eliwood staring at his hair, and his pupils went up with no hair in its way. "Don't ask…"

All Eliwood said was an, "Uh" but then Karla cut him off. "I felt like it…" she said still glaring at Abdullah. She didn't notice it was Eliwood at first, since she was a little busy…seeing him clearly, she stopped her glare and smiled at Eliwood. "Good to see you my lord,"

Eliwood rubbed his through Abdullah hair, laughing, but returned the smile back at Karla. "Good to see you too, Karla. I'm sorry you had to come all this way," he apologized.

Karla shook her head, "No, no its fine I…" before she could finish, she noticed Eliwood was chatting away with Matthew and Abdullah. Bartre apparently was just standing there, he pointed his finger but before he could even say "I" or "uh", Karla shushed him. "AFTER THE BATTLE!"

Bartre was surprised by the response, she was pretty mad at him the last time. "Re-" once again Karla cut him off, "YES! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she yelled. Bartre kept his mouth shut but in his mind…_."yes! Woot!"_

"Four generals…" Abdullah started, "Could be a problem, but from Matthew's report, their friction could be used against them. They outnumber us by a large amount and no offense to our troops, but…this will be a tough one. Let's just hope casualties are kept to a minimum, let's hope some of us don't get lost in the battle…" Abdullah heard a yell, "HEY!" from a certain bald general but ignored it. "and that we get reinforcements to ease things." He looked at the hill, at the enemy, "Heads up guys…here they come…" he said as the enemy ran down the hill.

Eliwood nodded, "LET'S THE BATTLE BEGIN!" he raised his sword and ran ahead with the others following him.

Guy popped up out of the dumpster eating an half eaten chicken , "Huh? Oh man, right when I was eating too," he threw the chicken back in the dumpster, grabbed his sword and charged with the others.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry! Sorry for the really really loooong wait! I know I promised a long chapter but I couldn't just start a battle after just two pages of reunion. The battle will start next chapter, sorry again for the disappointment. I know the past two chapters were just chatting, bear with me next chapter I won't disappoint! Toni update already! Mid start that fic! Lol. I didn't like this chapter either, not seeming like myself I guess. Tell me what you think btw. I was hyper when I was writing this so I might have gone overboard. Again sorry the long wait, and please use every girl in the game for pairings (since the guys outnumber the girls).

VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE PAIRINGS!!!!


End file.
